If you really knew me, you would know
by XxDarkXxcherry
Summary: So what if our little ninja yellow haired loud mouth, wasn't as a loud mouth many thought he was? What if Akatsuki got Naruto before anyone else to find many unshocking secrets? If you knew him, you would know...what exactly? ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

If you really knew me, you would know that both of my parents are dead. ..

Naruto walked to empty streets of Konoha as the rain fell down the sky that cried many empty tears for the world.

If you really knew me, you would know I have never felt a mother's love or a father's way to feel proud of his child...

His eyes stared at the heavy black clouds slowly over crowding the sky.

If you really knew me, you would know that I don't how to make friends. ..

The blonds steps could be heard as they echoed through the many empty alleys closed down shops, and house that were locked up tight.

If you really knew me, you would know that I'm always alone and afraid...

He continued to walk knowing that he was getting closer towards his destination, just a little more and he would arrive.

If you really knew me, you would know that I don't know how to open my feelings to people...

Each step, was leading him towards a place he knew he would receive comfort.

If you really knew me, you would know that I don't know how to love...

Right then and there, he finally made it. A place he could call home, it was .

If you really knew me, you would know I hated to live...

A grave.

If you really knew me, you would know I'm always compared to the one and only Uchiha in my home...

Naruto slowly walked towards it and started to climb down.

If you really knew me, you would know I'm not always taken seriously and if I was I would get laughed at...

Once he was in he laid down and looked up towards the sky as his eyes began to get wet. He didn't know if he was crying or if it was just the rain, he really couldn't tell which.

If you really knew me, you would know everyone laughs at my sadness and misery...

Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there. He didn't want to move, he didn't care if his clothes got dirty, he didn't care if he got cold.

If you really knew me, you would know you didn't have to phsically kill me, because I was already dieing inside...

* * *

Naruto: You want to explain? *fumes*

Alice: Not my fault! I'm going through some stuff!

Sasuke: He's more emo than I am!

Naruto: I'm not emo!

Alice: Such a stero type!

Sasuke: Do I at least get to comfort him?

Alice: Yea...no

Sasuke: WHAT?

Naruto: Then who?

*Alice's eyes sparkle*

Alice: Oh you'll know!

Think it's enough for a few reviews? If I get good enough reviews then I'll make it longer and you'll know where this is going! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A loud gasp could be heard out of an apartment. Long yellow straight shoulder length hair flopped over tanned shoulders who tried to regain his breathing from all the panting. A sudden head ache appears before the morning of this long haired blond. Red eyes blurred while they tried to adjust through the morning sun, it was just another annoying day in Konoha. The long haired teen made his way towards his bathroom while he did his daily routines, as he brushed his teeth he stared straight into his mirror. His reflection stared right back and he narrowed his eyes slowly he made his eyes go back to their clear blue color.

"I hate my life.." The blond stated with venom, as he got out his bathroom he walked towards his double door closet and grabbed his black shirt. "Tch" He winced harshly as his bandages around his wrists started to show redness. "Not again" He said annoyed, he went back to his drawer and took out a fresh bandage and started to rip the old ones.

**'Kit you have to stop blocking your demon powers, let them heal you'** A voice said in worry.

"No thanks" Was the blonds reply. The voice began to growl with anger.

**'When will you drop this tough act' **The fox ragged on. There came a chuckle to his statement.

"Tough? Am I acting tough? Funny, I thought I was acting the complete opposite" The boy replied, putting a new bandage on his left wrist. Once he knew his work was done nicely he grabbed his orange jacket and went to his kitchen. He looked through his cabinets. "No Ramen.." He stated, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed an apple.

**'Naru-chan why are you denying your powers?'** Kyuubi said confused as a father would, Naruto felt weird having someone worry for him.

"Because I don't need it, that's all. You don't need to worry, you never did and I don't know why you are now." The fox said nothing at first, but narrowed his eyes none the less.

**'Kit it's different now..'** Was all he could answer. Naruto munched on his apple raising a left eyebrow not really following.

"Different how? I'm still the hated ninja around the village, still considered the dead last, nothings different, you just pity me" Naruto said as he held his hands on top of his dinner table, he looked around his apartment. He had no furniture, no couches, no t.v., he barely had this dinner table, a refrigerator, a very small bed, a crappy drawer, and the same old orange jump suit he wore since he was 8 and what surprised him most was that it still fit him, this was all very sad. The blond sighed, all the ninja money he was supposed to earn during missions was never given to him and if it was, it wasn't all complete so he barely had enough to buy anything. Hell the only thing he knew he could afford was ramen, because clearly whether it was hot water or not the ramen was still made and it's not he could cook anything either and not to say that Naruto didn't know how to make his own dinner in fact the blond was like he was made to be a chef than a ninja.

**'Kit your a demon' **The fox said, Naruto snorted in disgust. **'I'm just here to help you'**

"Kyuubi-san I don't need help, the day you gave me this demon powers was when I was at the bridge of death ...you should have just let me die.." He said to himself more then to Kyuubi. He looked through his window and noticed the sun was barely rising. "Better go.." The blond said.

**'Kit don't go yet, you have umm..on your head'** Kyuubi said to get Naruto's attention.

"Hai,hai..almost forgot" And did same hand signs to hide his two yellow fox ears and tail that swung from side to side.

Once he put on his jacket he made his way towards the training grounds, likes always there stood Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno waiting for their former teacher to arrive so that the lesson could finally begin.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" The pink haired girl said in a sarcastic tone, the Uchiha took a glance but then looked away knowing that it was just the dead last. Naruto said nothing and just continued to walk. "Where are you going?" Sakura yelled as she saw her friend walk past them, the blond said nothing and continued. "Oi! Answer me!" She yelled even louder this time, Naruto winced by her voice and turned around.

"Who FUCKING cares!" Naruto replied, Sasuke raised an eyebrow by the sudden blond's outburst and Sakura was a backed.

"N-naruto-kun..." She said as she felt like Hinata for the moment.

"Tch" The blond said under his breath and continued on. Green eyes met onyx ones, Sakura was to say confused and worried, not once has Naruto ever yelled at her like that NOT ONCE.

"Sasuke-kun.." And as if on cue Sasuke run off to the blond's direction. The pink haired girl stayed waiting on the bridge worried over what just happened. The Uchiha saw Naruto and started to slow down his pace so that it would seem that he wasn't running at all.

"Oi! Wait" Sasuke called out from behind the blond. Naruto heard him, but didn't want to turn around so he continued. This made the raven haired teen narrow his eyes. "Oi!" He said once more, the blond couldn't take anymore of his friends calling casually turned but said nothing at first. Now they were both facing each other. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" Naruto's eyes looked everywhere but at Sasuke then hung his head down which made the Uchiha question him even more. The blond s bangs covered his eyes and continued not to look at Sasuke.

"I..." Naruto began to say, but then stopped himself and smirked. "No, nothing"

"Right like I would fall for that" Sasuke said skeptically. The blond continued to say nothing in return for all of the Uchiha's statements. "What's wrong?" The raven haired teen asked once more but in an annoyed tone this time. The blond picked up his head and stared at Sasuke this time, his eyes showed nothing, it was if he didn't want the Uchiha in and trying to give him a hint to leave him alone. Naruto began to walk casually back to the bridge, though right before he passed the raven haired man pulled Naruto's right arm to face him. The blond demon was grateful that the raven didn't pull his left or else that would have hurted like hell.

"I'm fine!" The blond yelled as he narrowed his blue ocean eyes towards black onyx ones. Roughly he yanked his arm away from the Uchiha and walked his way on to the bridge. Sasuke stood there not understanding what just happened. What did just happen? He tried to comfort Naruto but it seemed like the blond didn't want the comfort, which was very unNaruto like. The raven haired teenager gritted his teeth as he too made his way back to the bridge.

"Babo" Sasuke muttered under his breath. When the Uchiha finally made it back he noticed Sakura all the way towards the front of the bridge while Naruto was all the way towards the end of the other side.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as if the gods were finally being fair and ran to him. Sasuke nodded towards her while she hung to his arm like as if it was a big teddy bear.

"Has Naruto-kun said anything?" The raven question emotionlessly, the pink haired girl shook her head and stared towards the Uchiha with worried eyes.

"Ne Sasuke-kun what happened is everything okay?" The raven haired teen stared at his team mate and then towards the boy he thought he once knew.

"Yes Sakura-chan everything's fine" Though he wasn't sure at the moment what fine was, and as if on cue a poofing sound was made and there sat there teacher smiling holding his same old orange book.

"Yo!" Could be heard from their teacher s mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said really revealed, maybe he could find out what was wrong with their yellow loud mouth team mate. Kakashi stared at both of his students and noted that a certain blond wasn't within the bundle; this made him have a questionable look. Sasuke as if knowing what his teacher was questioning already opened his mouth and said.

"The loud mouth is acting more babo than usual" Kakashi nodded and looked back at the blond who was at the moment staring at the river but noticing that he really wasn't looking at anything in particular it was as if he was in his one little world at the moment. Though he understood the Uchiha, Sasuke's harsh words were just of way of saying _'something's wrong with Naruto-kun and I'm worried' _.

"Is that so.." Their sensei said more to himself then to his two students. "You two can go back towards the training grounds and I'll be there with Naruto-kun shortly" He instructed, the two nodded and were making their way over there. Once Kakashi made sure they were out of straight he quickly walked back to the blond who was still in his own little world. "Naruto-kun are you okay?" He asked as he placed his left hand on his shoulder, the blond seemed to jump a little and noticed that his teacher Kakashi was there right behind him, when did that happen? Then he noticed that Sakura and Sasuke weren't there anymore, was he spacing out again? It seemed he'd been doing that often now a days. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto having trouble answer his question.

"Naruto-kun.." He started this time looking at him eye to eye while placing both of his hands on each side of his face. "Are you okay?" The blond stared at his teacher.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei I'm fine" Naruto then looked away feeling weird again. "Sorry ...and thanks" Kakashi feeling like he accomplished something with the blond fuddle his hair and started to walk towards his first two students went.

"Come Naruto-kun..it's a new day for training" The demon nodded and followed casually, everything was still the same, nothing was out of ordinary even after all these years, but then only different from all the insane sameness is that the blond. How? Who knows.

* * *

Alice: There you have it!

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Alice: Whats wrong with you two?

Naruto: Why is it...

Sasuke: ...So slow?

Alice: IT'S NOT SLOW YOUR SLOW!

Naruto: And thats how she explains..."I'm still working out the bugs"

*Alice blushes*

Alice: Urasai!

**Hai-Yes**

**Babo- Idiot**

*Itachi comes in*

Sasuke: ANIKI!

Itachi: Otouto..

Naruto: Oh...

Alice: Boy...

Think it's enough for some reviews? Watch to see what happens when Akatsuki come to get Naruto! Will he go willingly? Or will they have to force him? :3


	3. Chapter 3

When training was done Naruto made his way toward his apartment.

"I'm home!" The blond announced as he opened his door.

_"Naru-chan Welcome home!"_ A female voice said in a very happy tone, Naruto's eyes widen in shock. He stood there frozen while he lifted his hand to try to reach for her.

"M-mitsuko... ?" Blue eyes started to glisten as he felt tears stream at the need of the corners.

**"Kit..."** Kyuubi said sadly, Naruto blinked not once but twice and noticed that the female was gone and he was alone once more. The blond sighed and locked his door.

"Another fucken memory!" The demon went towards his kitchen and grabbed his last apple he had, Naruto gritted his teeth knowing that it was too late to go shopping and plus the only thing he could probably afford was more FUCKING ramen! It's not like Naruto didn't like the food, but having to eat every freakin day can make someone get tired of it!

**"Naru-chan you have the power to remove your memories that you don't want"** The fox demon advised, the blond took a bite on the apple and shook his head.

"No..." His eyes narrowed and took another bite. "It would prove nothing"

**"What? What are you trying to prove?"** Naruto said nothing and continued to have his dinner; his thoughts soon came to what he was going to do tomorrow. The only thing to do was to go buy supplies and groceries. Nodding about his plans the blond demon walked into his bathroom and threw away the apple in his small trash can he held. Naruto slowly stared at his bathroom mirror having his hands on top of the sink, he stared. His eyes no longer blue but red as blood his jutsu slowly wearing off, on his head were two fox blond ears and behind him was a blond bushy long fox tail that swung from side to side.

"This is who you really are.." Naruto told himself. His stare was filled with hatred and sadness all at the same time. The blond demon closed his eyes and sudden images of him moaning with pleasure came into view. "Fuck... fuck... .FUCK!" He whispered with venom, he put both of his hands on his human ears. "No! No" Naruto yelled as he tighten his eyes harder, this time the tears couldn't be stopped the drops fell down from his eyes, slowly he put down his hands and opened his eyes. He lifted his eyes towards the mirror. Just just one more time..

**"No kit! Stop!"** The Kyuubi yelled in his head.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled right back, he opened the cabinet and there it was, just like those other times and times before that. His razor, it was stained with blood already. It looked like such a beautiful thing, slowly the blond ripped open his bandages and on his skin laid all the scars and new made cuts on his left wrist. A few more wouldn't hurt The blond said with a smile slowly making its way towards his mouth.

**"Stop Naru-chan! Please! Naru-chan!"** Kyuubi continued to yell through his actions. Naruto slowly dropped down the razor in his hand and smirked sloppily.

"Ne, Kyuubi-san your right. My left arm is full of cuts, let's start a new ne?" He suggested. He took the razor with his left hand and started on his right. "Tch "He winced disgustingly, he hated the fact that he was able to still feel pain, he was a ninja he wasn't suppose to feel pain, he was a demon! What kind of demon was he if he felt pain? Everything about him disgusted him to no end, his eyes, his fox ears, his tail, his sharp teeth, long nails, and his stupid body! The blade went deeper in, not going fast nor going slow. What was that old saying? Not across the street and down the lane? That didn't matter this felt so good to him. He watched with his eyes as the blood slowly made its way down his arm.

Once his deed was done, he grabbed some bandages that was there in his cabinet and tightened it on both of wrists, his left and now his right. Was this bad? No it couldn't be, he didn't kill anyone, he didn't hurt anyone, and this felt so right. Naruto sighed, tomorrow when he would wake up he would take a shower, not now. He then went to his room and removed his orange jacket and black shirt to replace them with a white one he had, he took off his pants, socks, and shoes. He walked towards his bed and laid on it, another sigh came out of his mouth. His hair waved all around, but he didn't care he was tired, today's training wasn't as exciting, nothing in this village was exciting anymore. Well he has a lot to do tomorrow and soon after he closed his eyes.

* * *

Dream

"Naru-chan..." A male voice said. The blond went towards the man. "Closer" He ordered and Naruto nodded and did as he was told. The man stood up from his chair and walked towards the little blond. "Who am I Naruto?" The blond said nothing. "Who am I?" This time he had his hands on the blonds face as he held him tightly.

"Otou-san..." The blond replied, the man smiled.

"Who am I? A man or a woman?" Again Naruto didn't say anything at first, the man meet with the blond's eyes. "Man or woman Naruto?"

"Man.." The man kissed his forehead while his hands creased his long blond hair.

"That's a good boy. Who are you?" Naruto hesitated to answer and looked up at the man who continued to kiss him. "Who are you?" He asked again.

"Naruto"

"Again"

"Naruto"

"Good boy Naru-chan, good boy" The man walked away from the blond and went towards a case. "Naruto" He said as he motioned him to follow him, though the blond did not. The man opened the case and once again motioned him to follow as if instructing him to get in the case; the blond stared at the man for a while. "Naru-chan.." His ghostly voice said with a stern command.

* * *

Out of the dream back with Naruto

"N-n-no!.." The blond said as he slept. "O-otou-san... I-I'm scared" He continued to sleep talk.

* * *

Back in his dream

"Aahh..!" A moan yelled with such pleasure. "H-harder! Faster!" The voice begged, blue eyes stared in horror while black onyx ones stared right back at them with a sick sense of pleasure. "Darling f-ahhh!..Faster!"

* * *

Out of the dream

Naruto tossed and turned narrowing his closed eyes while sweat came down from his forehead.

_"Naru-chan.."_ The blond gasped with horror as he sat up feeling goose bumps all over and shivered with a sense of fear. Naruto panted harshly as his left hand removed the strands of hair that was over his face; his breathing was coming in evenly as he began moved backwards to lean against his wall to sit down properly.

**"Are you okay?"** Kyuubi questioned in such fright, he knew his kit was having another nightmare, but since he was spiritly fused with him there was no way he could interfere as he did before. His kit had the power to remove all of those bad memories or just lock them away but the teen refused and that's what pissed him off the most!

"Hai..Kyuubi-san thanks" Naruto said knowing that his breathing finally came down; the blond looked out towards his window, the sun still didn't show sign that it was ready to awake yet. The demon sighed and stared at his hands that were on top of his knees now and were still shaking. Every time he had a nightmare they were always different, but felt so real every single time! It was probably because they were part of his past maybe that's why they felt so real. "Might as well get that shower.." The blond muttered under his breath, deciding it so he nodded and got off his bed cursing for the cold wooden floor. He got his stuff and walked down the bathroom door when he opened it his other things from a while ago was still outside. Naruto got the razor and this time he decided to clean it, he would use his kunai, but he always used that during battle and plus he needed all the weapons he can have kami knows he can't exactly buy new ones with the way they're paying him. Once it was clean enough for him, he put it back in the bathroom mirror cabinet put his clothes on the sink not having a towel rack and turned on the water. Cold, just like always. He never had warm water when he started to live in this apartment not once. Shrugging his shoulders Naruto stepped in the shower and let all the cold water hit his unawaking bones and joints.

"Ahhh that's the good stuff" Naruto said, once he was finished he changed brushed his teeth and did what his daily routines would be. When he was out he made sure his ears and tail were under the jutsu and that his eyes were back to blue instead of red. "Kyuubi-san your quiet today"

**"Am I? I didn't notice, nice of you to care"** The blond grunted and stared back towards his window, the sun was beginning to rise and it was going to be time for him to go. He walked towards his kitchen and remembered that he didn't have anything he could munch on, so he just walked towards his door as he opened it he froze for a second and looked back.

"I'm leaving" He shouted and continued on his way locking his door.

**"Kit why do you bother saying anything at all?"** Kyuubi questioned, the blond thought for a moment's time he seriously didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know" As Naruto walked through his village he received the same glares and glances he always got when he strolled down. It didn't really bother the blond anymore; he just got use to it, as he was making his way towards the market until he noticed pink hair. "Damn it.." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" The girl yelled to get his attention, the blond haired teen turned and he saw green eyes stare at him.

"Good morning Sakura-san, what can I do for you?" Naruto said politely, thinking that she might go away if he didn't argue, though luck was never on the blond's side, never.

"Kakashi-sensei said to meet at the bridge" The blond rose and eyebrow in question.

"Bridge?"

"You mean you didn't get the message?" Naruto stared at her and narrowed his eyes this time.

"Apparently not" Sakura was to say surprised.

"Well we're having a mission today" The blond nodded in understanding and followed the pink haired girl toward the bridge and like she said there was their teacher with Sasuke waiting for both of them.

"Ah, Naruto I thought you weren't going to make it" Kakashi said with a so called smile on his face, the blond nodded again but said nothing. They walked until they came upon a house, their sensei didn't tell them anything about the mission yet, he wanted to make it a surprise.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we doing here?" Sakura was the first to ask as they all stared towards the compound. The sensei smiled at them once again and walked a little forward.

"Today's mission is simple" He began, everyone rose their eyebrows in question. "We're going to help someone move in their new home in Konoha!" Kakashi finished with excitement; no one said a word, to say no one was happy about their so called mission. "Nani? No one wants to help?" And as if it was written in a script a woman walked out.

"Kakashi-san! Welcome!" She yelled as she waved at him, Kakashi nodded as he smiled and began to walk towards her. The students followed, Naruto quickly took a look at the woman and his eyes widen in shock. It was her. Her hair light brown and tied to the back, he skin pale as white, her body skinny as silk, as she wore a thin necklace with a large diamond at the end, and while her lace black long dress fit her so nicely. Naruto shook his head; no it couldn't be the sam-

"Sayuri-san Good mornig!" Kakashi replied as he waved back. And it was, it was her. The one who brought misery in his life. She was the one who started everything what was she doing here once again? Naruto continued to stare at her and back at the house, the house was different, but the woman was the same. He felt as if he went back in time, he continued to stare and there, there he was as a six year old standing outside waiting, waiting to see what was beyond those doors.

* * *

Alice: Okay here it is! Time to party! *Puts f(x) Nu ABO*

Naruto: Ummm NO! Why am I such a damn EMO?

Sasuke: I don't think she can hear you over the music

Alice: Whats that? You want it louder? Okay! *puts more volume* Mysteryie~~

Itachi: I knew this was going to happen..*sighs*

Sasuke: I don't even like this song!

Naruto: For once I agree...

*Itachi changes the song*

Alice: Hey hey! Don't touch my stereo!

*Alice puts 2NEI Fire and starts to dance*

All three: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Otou-san- Father**

**Hai- Yes**

Alice: Gee, gee, gee baby baby!

Sasuke: Anything BUT GEE! CHANGE IT!

*Alice pouts*

Alice: FINE! I'll change it if ONLY Naru-chan AND Ita-chan dance Balloons! XD

Naru/Ita: O.o

Both: I rather die!

Alice: So listening to Genie it is!

Sasuke: DAMN YOU GUYS!

Naruto: I thought you said it was Gee

Sasuke: Genie sucks too!

Itachi: I think I would listen to Sign

Everyone: NANI?O.o

What does everyone think? Think it's enough for a few reviews? lolz Have a nice read!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! It was her! What was she doing here in Konoha? It doesn't make any sense! And if she's here, does that mean he he too might be here? No he couldn't have! God damn it! Why are they here? I see Kakashi-sensei give her his usual smile that makes no difference to anyone, but Sayuri-san seems to enjoy his smile, why wouldn't she? That filth.

"Everyone! This is Sayuri-san and she is going to move in this house so our mission today is to help her move her stuff in okay?"

"Hai" Sakura-san said with a smile on her face, she seemed like she actually enjoyed Sayuri-san moving in. Sasuke-kun just nodded in acknowledgment, he didn't seem to care, though I said nothing nor did I move, she wasn't going to get any acknowledgment from me that's for sure.

"Welcome everyone!" Sayuri-san welcomed with a big fat smile plastered on her face. She stared at all of us, so I'm only guessing two things right here with this scene. One she knows who I am, but tries to play it off as if she didn't or two she really forgot who I was, I doubt she forgot, but in this case I'll play along just to get this over with. The light browned haired woman pointed to every direction her things were and told us where it would be best to place everything. All the items, they were all still the SAME! She didn't change a damn thing! "Oi, umm ...the one with the blond!" She was calling out to me, I was carrying two sets of boxes in my hands, I didn't want to turn around, I swear I didn't want to turn around, but turn I did. I made sure my bangs hid my eyes and that my facial expression was a stern one, yet bored looking.

"Hai ma'am" I said walking back with the two boxes still in my hands while looking down so that I wouldn't have to meet her eyes. I hear her giggle a little by my response.

"My book!" She replied in a happy voice, she wanted me to look at her straight in the eyes, but I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"My book?" I responded putting my left hand in the box, and I felt it. There was a book here, I slowly took it out and handed it to her without looking straight at her.

"Thanks" She said as she grabbed the book from me.

"Hai" She giggled once more over my response. I slowly made my way in turning around and walking away from her until.

"Ne, you sound like a robot" I couldn't see it, but I knew she was smiling; I didn't turn around this time.

"Hai" I said once more.

"Hai" She copied. "Ne can I call you Robo-chan?" This made me stiffen; it was bad enough I knew this person and she held a certain past with me now she wants to give me a nick name? I sighed as my shoulders relaxed a little though I made no move to turn around.

"H-hai" Was all I responded, it's like her giggling was a disease because she wouldn't stop! It was getting me fucking annoyed! What was so funny that I responded with just yes? I didn't understand!

"Hai" She copied once more. At this moment I finally knew she wasn't going to ask me anything else anymore and I was sooooo GRATEFUL!

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone was working very hard to move in all of Sayuri's items in the house, it surprised them all, all expect Naruto that a woman could carry on so many things all by herself. Though throughout the day Sayuri made sure that she was close to Naruto as possible. Every time he went to carry boxes and Naruto asked her that it was fine that he could carry it by himself Sayrui always made excuses like.

"I just want to show you where to place it" or "I only want to help" For all Naruto could care, she could help him by jumping off a cliff disappearing from the face of the earth. The blond teen never felt so uncomfortable through his life, and this was already heading towards a limit.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei are we almost done?" Naruto asked his teacher making sure he was way far from Sayuri. Kakashi looked at Naruto with somewhat surprise, never after his training with Jiraya has the blond ever complained about a mission no matter how boring or how annoying it was. This really confused the sliver haired ninja.

"Are you feeling okay Naruto?" The blond stared back and nodded his head. "Yes we're almost done now hurry so that we could finish, it's almost dawn" His teacher instructed, the teen nodded his head once more and went back in the house.

"Ne Robo-chan I need your help!" Sayuri yelled from within the house. Naruto froze, he had to go to the woman, and at this point he questioned where the fuck was Sakura and Sasuke? How would he get out of this one? "Robo-chan!" The woman called once more, Naruto slowly but surely walked his way towards the calling voice. Step by step and from with each step he could feel his breath fading away. "Robo-chan there you are!" Sayuri said with much happiness, she stood in a middle of a room that was bare. Something from within the blond was telling him that something wasn't right. The teen walked in slowly and now he was facing her eye to eye. "Robo-chan there's a box in that closet behind me and I need you to get for me please?" Naruto stared at her and then at the closet that was behind her, it was closed, sealed shut, but he had a job to do.

"H-hai" He said as he walked passed her to get to the door. Sayuri turned around and smiled once again.

"Hai" She whispered back. As Naruto reached for the knob and turned it, he saw the coldness from within the other side; he didn't want to go further. He was afraid, as if something was about to spring out and jump on him. He exhaled some breath he didn't know he was holding and slowly once more opened the closet door wider. Then something happened, something he didn't expect, it was too fast for him, he was too afraid that he didn't seem to notice. As he opened the door Sayuri ran towards him from behind and pushed him in the closet. Naruto fell inside not really realizing what just went down, but he rubbed his head and opened his eyes, everything was dark and he felt trapped. He stood up on all fours then put his hands towards the door.

"Ne Sayuri-san can you open the door?" Naruto said thinking it might have been an accident. The blond heard giggles from the other side, he narrowed his eyes. "Sayuri-san..?"

"Robo-chan, my names Mitsuko-chan" The woman responded, the blond's eyes widen in shock and then he narrowed them once more, to make sure he heard correctly.

"Sayuri-san.."

"It's Mitsuko! MITSUKO!" She yelled with anger this time, the teen could believe what he was hearing! There was NO WAY in hell that she was going to call herself Mitsuko! He heard Sayuri slide down the door turning her back on him. "Robo-chan, if you don't believe me that I'm Mitsuko-chan then pull the string" Naruto rose an eyebrow in questioning, he was starting to freak out.

"What string?" He responded, he heard her giggle again.

The string to the light bulb silly Robo-chan Naruto turned his head around and stood up he couldn't see it, but he felt the string through the darkness in his hands. He hesitated at first, but then pulled on the silk thread. The light in the closet was on and there, there it was. His eyes widen in shock, his body trembled, and his knees grew weak. He slowly too slid down the door wall on his side.

"No..." He whispered. There leaning on the wall was a cello case, black, solid, and wide."No, no, no, no, no, No, **NO!**" Naruto started to scream, he put his hands on his head while his eyes were as big as saucers. The blond quickly turned towards the door closed behind him and with both of his hands he began to bang on the door. "Sayuri-san! Sayuri-san PLEASE LET ME OUT!" The blond screamed. "LET ME OUT!" He continued.

"Ne Robo-chan, I told you my name was Mitsuko-chan" The woman stated calmly.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Naruto cried as tears started to form on the corners of his eyes. Quickly Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke came running towards a room that was filled with screams, they witnessed Sayuri sitting against the closet door and from all the screaming they knew Naruto was on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was the first to say, and he was VERY angry. "Can't you hear him? He said he wants out!" The woman looked at all three and then smiled but pouted.

"Ne, he called me Mitsuko-chan" They looked at each other as if the woman was crazy or something. Naruto heard his friends on the other side of the door and calmed down a little. Though right behind him he heard a noise come from the cello. The blond turned as he saw the cello, he didn't know what kinda of sound that was.

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled as he went towards the woman. Naruto heard it again; it was as if there was scratching coming from the item itself. The blond crawled towards the cello and on the cello was a little hole just like the other one, or maybe it was the same, he couldn't tell. Sasuke pushed the woman away.

"No! He called me Mitsuko-chan!" Sayuri yelled right back as she tried to stop the young raven haired boy.

"Sayuri-san!" Kakashi said in frantic, he saw as the woman stopped the Uchiha right in his tracks as she held on to him, both Sakura and him tried to get them separated. Naruto hesitated, and then closed his left eye, he slowly went towards the hole, the scratching didn't seem to stop. The blond's eye stared in the dark shallow case inside and as he did he jerked back all too suddenly. His blue eyes widen in fear.

"**NO! GET ME OUT! I WANT OUT! HELP ME!**" He cried as he banged on the closet door. The cello suddenly fell in front of him and began to move from side to side. "AAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Naruto!" Everyone yelled, the closet door was opened and the blond fell into Sasuke's arms. The blond demon was shaking from every spot, angle, and bone in his body, the Uchiha had never seen his friend act this way before in his whole life.

"No,no,no,no ...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as he clung to Sasuke for dear life, the Uchiha held the blond.

"Naruto-kun are you okay? What happened?" Sakura questioned worriedly she as Sasuke had never seen her blond friend afraid of anything before and this was something shocking. Kakashi bent down towards the blond and held his face with both of his hands to make sure the teen was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Sakura-chan make sure Sayuri-san doesn't try anything funny" Kakashi ordered not looking back, the pink haired girl nodded and walked towards the woman making a big punch sound on her right hand to give Sayuri a warning. "What happened Naruto-kun?" Kakashi tried again. Naruto looked at his teacher with great fear in his eyes and couldn't say a word.

"Ne Robo-chan tell them, tell them exactly what you saw" Sayuri said as she started to laugh, Sakura glared at the woman and gritted her teeth, she looked back at the closet and noticed a cello case that fell along side with Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei ...there's a cello case" She pointed out. At those words the blond whimpered, and his shaking didn't stop. Kakashi raised a brow.

"Is that it? Naruto-kun answer me, what made you so afraid? Was it the cello case?"

"Open it" Sayuri stated with a sloppy smirk on her face. "Open it, open it" Naruto began to scream in her words, he shook his face away from Kakashi's hands and buried it in Sasuke's shirt.

"We should leave" Was the Uchiha's suggestion; their teacher sighed and nodded his head.

"What do we do about her?" Sakura stated with hate. Kakashi titled his head to the left a little.

"I'll tell Hokage-sama later" Without another thought he walked out of the room along with a raven haired Uchiha who carried in bridal style a very frightened blond. Sakura stayed with the woman and stared at her.

"What made you do such a thing?" Sakura question in disgust. "What do you have in that case that made him so scared?" Sayuri smiled and pouted like a child that was told she wasn't able to play anymore again.

"I told you, Robo-chan called me Mitsuko-chan" The pink haired teen rose an eyebrow towards the nick name.

"Robo-chan..?" Sayuri laughed again.

"Hai, Robo-chan, because he sounds like a robot" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"His name is Naruto-kun" She corrected her with every word hard due of her anger. The light brown haired woman smiled.

"I know his name, I always knew his name... as he always knew my name" This made the pink haired girl have a puzzled look on her face, Sayuri caught it. "Oh you mean he never told you?" She shook her head in shame. "Ah Robo-chan you disappoint me, you always disappointed me"

"Always..?" Sakura didn't know if she even believe this woman! What if she just made things up and tried to make her against one of her friends? No that wasn't going to happen! "Tell me, what's in the case? Why is Naruto-kun so scared of that thing?" Sayuri sloppily moved her arm towards the object.

"Check inside"

* * *

Back with Naruto

As Kakashi and Sasuke got to the hospital they hurriedly registered him and got him in a room. A doctor walked in as both the teacher and the teen waited impatiently as the blond continued to cling onto the Uchiha.

"Good afternoon everyone" He said, Kakashi stared at the doctor and then at Sasuke, the raven haired teen did the same actions as his teacher.

"Where is Hokage-sama?" The silver haired ninja asked as he walked towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid she was at a council meeting. My name is Dr. Satoshi Kisaki and I hear my patient is Naruto-san?" Sasuke tried to reveal the blond in his hands, but the teen refused to show his face.

"Naruto-kun it's okay, he won't hurt you" The Uchiha whispered in his ear. The blond did not reply, but slowly removed his face off the Uchiha's shirt.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" Satoshi asked nicely, the blond looked at the man before him, but then looked away. "I see..."

"What is it Kisaki-san?" Kakashi questioned, there was no way he could already figure out what was wrong with him by just a simple look.

"This boy he's in total shock and is heading down towards depression" Satoshi explained. "It's best if he stays over night in the hospital" He continued.

"Depression?" Sasuke asked this time, the doctor merely nodded.

"Okay Kisaki-san, we need to head back and report today's mission" The silver haired man replied clearly ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Sensei, you can't really-"

"Sasuke, there is nothing we could do. If Naruto-kun needs help, then let him have it. We can see how he's doing tomorrow, and if he's any better than right now, then we can see what we can do over our situation at the moment. Understand?" The Uchiha said nothing, because he knew his sensei was right, he stared at Naruto, the teen seemed lost in his own little world, looking at one direction but really staring at nothing. "We'll leave the rest to you Kisaki-san" Kakashi finished as he stood up from the chair that was in the room, quickly Sasuke followed as he left Naruto sitting by himself. The blond realizing that they were both going he stood up too and ran to catch up, but Satoshi quickly got in his way.

"Naruto-kun you need to stay, you have to rest" The doctor insisted. Naruto whimpered and grunted in displeasure, making scared and worried facial expression. "Come Naruto-kun we'll show you to your room"

* * *

Back with Sakura

The case was empty. Why was Naruto so scared if the cello case was empty? Sayrui laughed once more.

"You see? It's nothing, Robo-chan over reacted that's all" Sakura wasn't sure how to react at the moment herself, she was confused and angry at the same time.

"Who is Mitsuko-chan?" Sayuri stopped her laughing and looked at the pink haired ninja very seriously at the moment.

"What was that dear?"

"I said who is Mitsuko-chan?"

"Mitsuko-chan?" Sayuri tried to play dumb and Sakura knew it, but this pink haired girl didn't want to play. She wanted answers and she wanted them now!

"Yes, you said you locked Naruto-kun in the closet because he called you Mitsuko-chan, now who is she?" The woman looked away and finally decided to stand up feeling that she was tired of sitting down for a long while was enough.

"I don't know" She simply stated.

"What?" Sakura questioned skeptically.

"I don't know" Sayuri answered again.

"Your lieing! You know who she is now tell me!" The pink ninja yelled as she grabbed the woman by her collar dress neck. Sayuri didn't move, nor did she say anything at first.

"I don't have to tell you anything" Was all she said after all. Sakura was sick and tired of everything, not knowing, not being able to help, she felt utterly useless! One feeling she swore she wouldn't feel again or ever in this case.

"Fine" The teen said as she let Sayuri go and began to walk away. It was beginning to get late and she still needed to know how Naruto was doing so she set out to see where her teacher and other team mate were. Sayuri looked back at the case and smiled.

"A puppy without a name..will eat you alive, A puppy without a name.." She sang as she closed the cello case once more and it in her closet.

* * *

At the Hospital

Naruto struggled as his wrists were rebandaged and tied on to the hospital bed poles with more bandages so that they wouldn't move. His feet were strapped together as well; more grunts and whimpers of fear could be heard as they echoed in an empty white room. Satoshi sighed as their mission was finally over, after finding out that Naruto was suicidal they had no choice but to restrain him, the teen didn't say a word without about a fight, but a fight he fought. It took them 14 other scrub assistants to just get his hands down, his strengthen was unbelievable something he knew he had to take a look into later, but for now he was glad they were able to have him down.

"Kisaki-sama how is the patient?" A nurse asked outside of the room. Satoshi took another sigh.

"If he has some rest, I think he'll be able to be okay"

**'Kit! Kit! Are you okay?' **Kyuubi yelled worriedly inside, this has never happened before; his kit's reaction was something to say out of this world. This didn't make sense. The fox demon didn't hear his kit reply. The teen stopped struggling and was just looking up the ceiling. Kit

_'I saw it...'_ A voice of fear said in his head, Kyuubi was to say the least shocked. Not once since Naruto was turned into a full demon has he ever said anything through his mind, it was always by voice.

**'What did you see kit?'**

_'Her eye it was looking at me!' _He cried, tears began to stream down from the corner of his eyes. _'She was looking at me...'_

**'Oh kit...' **After that no one said another word, after a while Naruto's eyes were slowly drifting off to sleep, but as hard as he tried to fight the sleep in the end it won and the blond found himself in his own little world in his dreamland.

* * *

Naruto's Dream

It was a rainy day, the clouds were dark the wind was cold. Naruto found himself walking into a room, he opened a sliding door and there just like always he found her. The one he called friend, and sister. She was tall, though not as tall as he, but fairly, he skin was white, her eyes were black as coal, her hair was also black, but long and smooth. At the moment she was wearing a white shirt and her blue skirt, with her long knee socks.

"I was worried I thought you finally left!" The blond stated, black eyes stared back at baby blue ones. "What are you hiding?" Naruto questioned, the girl quickly carried a bundle in her arms to make sure he didn't see.

"Meow.." A little sound came out of the bundle in a blanket. The girl made a worried expression knowing that she was found out already.

"A cat?" The girl looked back at Naruto this time very scared as she walked back away slowly. The blond walked towards her." You do know that pets aren't allowed in here right?" The black eyed girl didn't say anything and stared down towards the ground finding it a lot more interesting at the moment. "If they find it, you won't get away with it" Naruto turned to the left and titled his head to the right and smirked. "So keep it a secret okay?" The girl looked at Naruto as if she really heard what he just said, and slowly a smile formed it way on her face and nodded in delight. The blond smiled as well." Do you have a name for it yet?" The girl with long black straight hair shook her head as she unbundled the kitten.

"Meow..." It cried again, they both sat on the wooden floor as the witnessed the kitten laid on his belly on the blanket.

"Its girl cat" Naruto said as a matter of factly, the black haired girl nodded as if telling him he was right. The little girl thought and quickly stood up and grabbed a pencil and a paper. The blond little boy stared at the girl before him and saw as she wrote something down, when she was finished she took the paper and handed it to Naruto.

"Satako?" The girl nodded as she smiled. "Alright kitten your name is Satako!"

* * *

Out in the real world.

Naruto grunted and pulled his on his arms to try to get untied, his long blond hair swayed back and forth as his jutsu began to cancel out, his ears started to show as well as his tail. His struggles started to get rougher and his pulls harder.

"Mi... Mi!" He began to grunt in fear once more never finishing what he wanted to say.

* * *

In the dream

"Okaa-san! No! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled as he was beaten with rope and had his hair pulled very roughly.

"You have it! Give it back!" The woman yelled.

"No I don't have it!" His mother continued to whip him with the rope hitting him everywhere, his legs, his back, and his arms making sure it left a mark in every place. The blond screamed in pain and cried in fear.

* * *

Back outside

"Mitsu..Mi-Mitsu" The blond chocked out as if he was drowning in water.

"Ne, are you sure Leader-sama wanted us to bring him like this?" A voice said in the white empty room, the other didn't respond. A raven haired man walked towards the blond and brought out his kunai to cut the bandages.

* * *

In the dream

"Ahhhh... harder! O-otou-san faster!" Once more, a small voice yelled as his daily routine in his life continued as usual.

"I can't believe you kept a cat!" A boy mocked as he took the kitten. The little girl ran towards him and desperately tried to get her cat back. She tried to make out words through her voice but nothing came out. "What's that? I can't hear you!" The boy laughed.

"Hey throw it over here!" His friend yelled, the boy throw the cat in mid air as the little girl watched in horror and saw it land in his friend s arms. Naruto walked between the scene by mistake and saw as two boys throwing a cat and what seemed to be

"Hey what are you doing?" The blond screamed, the two boys looked at the third and smirked.

"Naruto-kun there you are!" The little girl looked back in shock. "Here catch!" The boy throws it over in the air and landed in Naruto's arms as the kitten yelled in fear. "Don't let her have it!" Black eyes widen in shock.

"Can you believe it Naruot-kun? She was hiding a cat! You know pets aren't allowed!" One said. The little girl walked towards Naruto with sadden eyes, her hands reached out to the blond.

"You aren't going to give it to her are you?" The boys yelled, the blond was caught between a beating and his sister. Her eyes always scared the blond, they always showed so much emotion and right now they were giving him a begging look to not to betray her, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

In the outside.

The bandages on his wrists and his leg ankles were finally cut, the raven haired man slowly and gently carried the blond demon surely not to wake him. Though Naruto's eyes were starting to refuse to sleep as he was being moved. His vision was blurry, but he saw onyx eyes staring back at him, along with white pale skin and long black hair. Naruto slowly brought a smile upon his face and before sleep over to him again he uttered.

"Mi-Mitsu-ko ...I-I'm sorry about S-Satako" Then he saw nothing but darkness.

* * *

Alice:...

Naruto: Aren't you going to say anything?

Alice: Whats the big deal?

Sasuke: WHOA hey you finally wrote another chapter

Itachi: A real long one I might add

Naruto: And that's rare!

Alice: And whats the big deal?

Itachi: Was it a bad day?

Alice: Itachi go have sex with Naru-chan, you know you want to do...in fact why don't you have a threesome with you bro huh?

Sasuke: If you think for one second!

Naruto: I'm in

Sasuke: What Naruto?

Itachi: I'm in too

Sasuke: Well I'm not-...HEY! PUT ME DOWN!

*Lock in a room*

Alice: FINALLY I GET TO PLAY DEVIL MAY CRY THREE! XD YESSS!1 I KNEW DEPESSION WORKS!

*Alice plays*

Alice: MY GOD IS THIS GOOD!

So...what do yous people like think? Enough for some reviews? Sorry about the whole chapter idea, was having some trouble and stuffs...HAVE A NICE READ! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was sitting outside; the gentle wind blew against the little one s hair. Everything was so peaceful, the leaves fell off the trees and the wind danced along with them. It was beautiful. The little boy stood up and walked inside his house, the dawn of the sun was reflecting among the many sliding doors through the hall. It was heaven. He continued to walk, and he almost was making his way towards his destination until. Clung! Could be heard echoing through the walls, Naruto didn't know what that sound was so slowly ever so slowly he made his way towards the noise. When he reached to where he thought it was he slid the door.

"Ne did you..." He stopped his tracks, his smile stood still; it was as if time stopped for the particular moment, the leaves ceased to fall and the wind made no movement. He screamed and fell to the floor. "Noooo!" He yelled, he moved his hands towards his head and grabbed his hair. Right at the moment he felt someone rush to him and bent down.

"Naru-chan what's wrong?" The voice ordered, the blond didn't say anything and continued to scream never once looking away. The man that bent next to the child looked to where his eyes lead and he too gasped in horror, he quickly looked away and pulled Naruto into his chest. "I'm sorry Naru-chan" He whispered.

"O-otou-san!" The little blond screamed. They both sat there and after a minute or so Naruto's father carried the blond in his arms bridal style. The little boy did not protest nor did he say a thing, his heart was broken, his hope was gone, and he was left alone. A maid passed by his father and the man whispered something in her ear, something he couldn't hear, but what was there to hear? He was lost in his own little world. The maid hesitated at first, but nodded her head and left. The old man walked into his bed room and laid Naruto on his bed. His father crawled on top of him kissing his neck and slowly removing his top, the blond did nothing to stop his actions, he just stared at the ceiling trying to process what just happened and what was happening now, everything was going too fast. Soon after he found himself panting and moaning. "O-o-otou-san!" The little blond could barely breathe out. His father took out his member and began to push it in the small child, not preparing or in fact telling him anything of the sort. "Ahhh!...o-otou-ah!" He shouted out of his little mouth. The rhythm started off slow but soon all too soon continued all into a fast pace, pushing, shoving, and deepening. Naruto's father quickly turned the blond over and continued his activity never making eye contact or lip locking. "F-feels s-so good!" Naruto said in between breaths, when the deed was done his father put on his bath robe and left the little boy on his bed covered. Everything that just happened was wrong, what about her? What happened to her? The boy quickly put his clothes back on trying to push all the pain in his body behind his head, he needed to get to her, he needed to see what happened to her, even if it killed him inside. Naruto struggled walking but leaned towards the walls for support, every step though was if it was holding his lasting breath. He made it, it was her room, and he finally made it. He grabbed a hold to the slid door knob waiting to prepare himself to see his nightmare again, would he be able to do it? Would he be able to see it again? He had to! For her! Naruto held his breath and opened the door, but nothing was there. The room was empty like as if no one ever lived in it, the blond heard footsteps towards his left and turned his head. It was his father, why was he there?

"Otou-san where did she go?" Naruto questioned trying very hard to hold back his tears that were in the need to fall. His father holded a strong, angry look on his face, like as if he didn't care. He took out his pipe from his rob pocket and began to smoke it, the blond continued to stare at his father to see if he was ever going to answer his question and then..

"I don't know what you're talking about" Was his answer, the blonds eyes widen in shock. What did his father just say?

"Otou-san she was your daughter!" Naruto stated a little loud, his father's expression never changed, and that was one thing the little blond would remember the man for always. The man just didn't seem to care for anything or anyone which didn't make sense to him, he was the one that..

"I never had a daughter" The man was starting to walk back to his room. "Ne, Naru-chan that room has always been empty, and it'll be your new room from now on you got that?" The blond's eyes never looked away from his father. It was as if she was right in front of him, smiling at him, and then just walking away from him forever. Naruto tried to reach for her, he really tried.

"Mi..Mitsu"

* * *

Outside of his dream

Naruto's eyes were beginning to open; they were still very blurry from all the lighting in the room, what was going on? Oh right he was in the hospital. Someone was standing over the blond whose eyes were black as coal, white pale skin, and long black hair. The blond quickly got up and hugged the said person yelling.

"Mitsuko!" Though the other quickly shoved him back as he quickly hugged him, Naruto fell back in his bed, not really processing what was going on. His vision was at one hundred percent now and he noticed he wasn't in the hospital, and that he was no longer in Konoha anymore. Two people were in front of the blond, two in which he knew. One being Itachi Uchiha and the other being Kisame, they were both in AKatsuki and everything started to put themselves together like a puzzle piece.

"I see your finally awake considering that you attacked Itachi-san" The shark man stated with a huge grin on his face, Naruto sat himself correctly and leaned against the wall he had his left leg up while his arm rested on it. The blond noted that he was still wearing the hospital gown much to his discomfort and stared upwards towards the ceiling ignoring Kisame's comment, he thought Itachi was Mitsuko and that's what bothered him the most. He was trying to make sure the tears did not flow down from his eyes, the pain inside his heart was growing and he remembered that he didn't have time to do his deed since he was tied over that little situation earlier and like a light bulb everything clicked.

"Sayuri!" Naruto gritted her name through his teeth in bitter anger as he swung his right arm towards the wall.

"Ne Kyuubi vessel what are you going on about?" The shark man questioned a little curious, the blond stared at Kisame and smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Then turned his face to the side turning very serious. "It's none of your business anyways" The shark having to be very offended made a move to take out his sword.

"Why you little-" Kisame turned towards his partner who moved his hand towards his chest to stop him. Itachi made no contact and continued to stare at the vessel.

"Enough" Kisame-san

"Itachi-san?" The shark muttered under his breath and put his sword away.

"So then you know why you were captured right Jinjuriki" It was a statement not a question, because of all the long staying prodigy never asked stupid questions.

"Jinjuriki?" Naruto snorted at the word. "I haven't been called that name..." since His eyes drifted off forgetting what he was about to say he shook his head coming back to reality. "You're here to take Kyuubi-san right?"

**'Impossible'** The fox demon stated, Naruto chuckled.

"So you know your place already brat?" Kisame question hoping perhaps this didn't have to be so hard, though he didn t miss the chuckle the blond did. "What's so damn funny?"

"Eh?" Naruto asked innocently.

**'Babo's'** Kyuubi continued, the blond couldn't help but chuckle again, this was all a misunderstanding and why didn't they get the clue?

"What's so fucking funny?" The shark man yelled this time; he didn't like getting fooled especially by vessel freaks like them. Itachi too was actually curious at this point.

"Really? If you guys really knew me as you said before oh those many, many years ago you would know that one, you guys can no longer take Kyuubi. Kill me, and he ll die with me too, try to extract him and you won't get a thing." The two Akatuski members looked at each other.

"Do not try to fool us Naruto-kun, many of your other friends have tried and they all failed miserably" The Uchiha stated coldly.

**'Kit did they see your ears and tail?'** Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Hai, my jutsu totally canceled out last night due to my nightmares sooo.."

**'Could they be playing dumb?' **Kyuubi asked.

"Uchiha-san doesn't seem like the type to do that, but Kisame-san ...that's a different story"

"What the fuck are you doing? Have you finally lost it?" The blue skin man yelled in frustration. Itachi too seemed to be losing his patients at this moment.

**'Just tell them, and maybe they'll let you go, I mean who wants a vessel with no spirit in him?'** The blond nodded liking the idea.

"Okay for starters, no I did not finally lose it. I was just having a conversation with Kyuubi-san, and he like me agrees that you're both babo's" The raven haired man interested questioned.

"You speak with the Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Kisame confused asked.

"What the fuck is a babo?" This made the blond laugh.

"Babo means Idiot in Korean words, I learned it from someone long ago, but to answer you yes I do speak with Kyuubi-san. In fact every demon vessel is able to do that, may it come to good terms or bad they can still speak to each other"

"Interesting enough, what exactly were you talking about with the demon?" The Uchiha continued.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" The two stared at each other and said nothing. "You know those ears and tail of mine aren't just for show you know." Naruto slowly let his jutsu fall, good thing it comes on automatically when he won't know an outcome of a game. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no way you or your organization will be able to extract the Kyuubi No Kitsune out of me, for I have become a full demon"

"You a full demon? Bullshit!" The shark yelled in anger.

"You see these ears? You see this tail? I am not lying" Kisame looked at his partner fully enraged.

"What now Itachi-san do we call Leader-sama and tell him that our mission is utterly useless?" Naruto heard every word that came out of the shark and flinched at the word useless, and then like a magic word the blond was lost once more. It was as if he was back in that house when he was little.

"There is no reason for you to inform Leader-sama" Itachi said back.

"He's a lost cost Itachi-san! Leader-sama will have our heads if we bring back a vessel with no power at all for us to steal!" As they both argued, Naruto was too busy watching the little kids play.

_"Show time!"_ The little blond said as they pulled all their stuff animals together to form a circus. The little girl laughed and giggled and even though he couldn't hear her, he could tell she was having the time of her life.

**'Kit this isn't the time for this now!'** The little girl grabbed another animal and began to make it fly; it was like as if it was going in slowly motion, their laughs and their smiles.

_"Ne why is the elephant flying?"_ The little blond asked as she stood up and started to spin in circles. It looked like so much fun. He wanted to play too, so he crawled out of his bed and stood up looking straight pass the two Akatsuki members who continued to talk. The teen walked on his bare feet, the two children never ceased in playing, he wanted to join the laughs, he wanted to smile he was almost there just a bit more but suddenly in a blink they were both gone and reality came back.

"Oi! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kisame yelled, Naruto looked at his wrist and noticed that Itachi was holding him back the blond looked back to where the children were playing, but they didn't seem anywhere to be found. They left him, this made his eyes get teary but again he refused to let them fall. Naruto pulled his wrist back roughly not saying a thing and walking back to his bed with his head hanging lowly. Onyx eyes watched in confusion, he just couldn't understand the young demon vessel, he had the energy to fight back but it was if he would be able to give all up if he could, but his question was why?

"Kisame-san inform Leader-sama, and it is up to him whether to do anything with the demon vessel"

"Gladly" The shark man left leaving both Naruto and himself in the same room.

"Care to explain what exactly happened" The Uchiha stated in a shallow voice, the blond lifted both of his wrists, they were still bandaged.

"Do you ever wonder why the pain won't go away?" Naruto question more to himself than the man in front of him. "You try everything possible to make it go away, even considering death for a way of release, but in reality it's still there hiding. It's still there after so much time, after so my wounds even after death" The blond said nothing more after word and the Uchiha didn't know whether he was to respond or in this case he didn't know how to respond. Nauto lifted his head and smiled towards the raven haired man. "You look like someone I know so much and hold to heart"

"Mitsuko-san" Itachi informed.

"Hai" The blond stood up again and walked towards the raven haired man. "Ne can I pretend a little?" Naruto questioned, Itachi said nothing in return for an answer and the teen took that as a yes. "You know it's almost like I was born on the execution stand, anyway. If not, I was born as my mother as she awaited execution. I've been standing in for her there ever since." The blond smiled sadly as the raven haired Akatsuki stared at the blond he showed no emotion, but if he could how was he suppose to react? The blond literally thought he was this Mitsuko person when he awoke which to his discomfort was a little offending especially when he hugged him! Him! The all mighty Uchiha clan killer!

"How can you talk to me so casually" Itachi replied after a while.

"Because you're not scary, I never thought you were" The Uchiha rose an eyebrow in questioning. "So you can kill a whole clan? Who can't? Sure if you're offended you can kill me, but would you think I would be afraid of you if you do?" The blond laughs and Itachi narrows his eyes. "If you are I hope you do, kami and Kyuubi-san only knows how many times I tried and failed" The door opens in the room and Kisame walks in, he has a bundle of clothes within his arms he throws them towards the blond.

"Get dressed" Naruto took the clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Leader-sama wants the demon in his hide out within two Itachi-san" The raven haired man nodded towards the information.

* * *

Back in Konoha

Satoshi ran across the halls with two nurses behind him.

"Any luck?" He said as his legs never stopped to take a break.

"No Kisaki-sama! We couldn't find Naruto-san anywhere!" The nurse to his left say, when they were about to take a right turn to the next hall they crashed into a silver haired man who wore a mask over his face, he like the doctor was to say shocked. The raven haired man from yesterday was behind the man and a pink haired girl.

"Kisaki-san, what's wrong?" The ninja questioned.

"It's Naruto-san I have reason to believe he ran away" All three were shocked by the news and had their eyes widen.

"You have a reason to believe? Naruto-kun would never do something like that! You know nothing of him!" Sasuke yelled Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Nurse hand me Naruto-san's clipboard please" The young woman did as she was told. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind me asking questions over Naruto-san?" Everyone looked at each other not really getting to what the doctor was trying to point at.

"What are the questions for?" Sakura questioned herself, she as a nurse here in Konoha and she would be able to tell if this doctor was exactly the real deal.

"I need to determine what exactly happened to Naruto-san over yesterday's events. There are many, many unsolved questions I have over the teen that didn't make any sense to what you told me yesterday"

"I'm not sure I'm following" Kisaki-san Kakashi replied this time.

"In your report you told that the little one suffered from an attack? Was this attack physical in any way?" Sasuke looked at his teacher and he did the same.

"No not at all. He was just locked in a closet and started to scream, there was no physical contact what so ever" The silver haired ninja informed, this was starting to get fishy.

"I see.." Satoshi said confirming his suspicion. "Then can you, all of you kindly explain to me as to why Naruto-san was burned to almost third degrees on his bare back, whip markings on his ankles to his arm joints and shoulder blades, scars on his both right and left wrist, and to what I believe his finger nails were dismantled by the inside?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Sasuke said with his eyes spinning on his markings, turning onyx and blood red. He was full of anger, how did this happen to the blond? Did he really understand him as he thought he did?

"Give me that clipboard!" The pink haired ninja screamed as tears stream down her eyes, she looked over it and there was a written physical exam over her friend.

"The patient was suffering from extreme trauma both mentally and physically, do you mind to explain if I know nothing of him how exactly he received all those injuries?" Kakashi couldn't say anything; he as a teacher and a person was ashamed. All he ever did was pay attention to Sasuke and always ignoring Naruto, the blond was a vessel for the fox, but he too was human! He felt pain; he felt loneliness, why couldn't he see that? He left him alone to receive all of those injuries; it was his fault because he could never protect him! At the moment the Uchiha was feeling the same, he couldn't understand how he never seem to notice the blond, it pained him.

"How long ago were these injuries?" The silver ninja finally asked.

"That's another mystery I cannot seem to solve" Satoshi explained in a very serious manner, all three stared towards the man in white. "These injuries were from 14 years ago, but his skin samples and cat scans show that it was barely made a week ago!"

"How is that possible?" Sakura questioned, this didn't make any sense!

"It isn't, I tested sample after sample really late last night, and made research over the history's patients here and I have found nothing. It is not humanly possible for anyone to be able to fight like Naruto-san dose and live his life casually without pain running through his system to stop him." The doctor sighed; this was one of his most outrageous cases yet!

"We need to inform Hokage-sama A.S.A.P!" Kakashi stated, Satoshi though shook his head.

"It will not be possible, Hokage-sama is still in her council meeting and isn't coming until the day after tomorrow in the afternoon" The raven haired teen gritted his teeth.

"Then what the fuck are we suppose to do? Just sit here and wait until the Hokage-sama comes and tells us to look for him?" Kakashi looked at both Sakura and Sasuke and they both seemed very determined to find their missing team mate.

"Let us look, when Hokage-sama comes back our search can grow, but in the mean time it is the case of only us three" Both of his students stared at their teacher trying to see if he meant what he meant, they both nodded and began to walk turned the exit of the hospital.

"May Kami look down on all of you and help you find Naruto-san" Kakashi bowed down in respect and as did Satoshi.

"Thank you for everything Kisaki-san" And without another word his search began making a mental promise that when he did find the blond he would make sure he deserved all the attention and respect.

* * *

Back with Naruto A day later

The blond had said nothing throughout his travels with the two Akatsuki members and his nightmares have not been getting any better, in fact it was as if there was something missing all the time. It was his memories and he felt as if there was a piece that didn't fit or if something wasn't right. They have been traveling for hours without stop, not much that the blond was complaining, but he wondered how long the two lasted and like his thoughts were read one of the two said.

"We're having a break" It was Itachi, he stood over an area that was bare but the trees surrounded them. Kisame nodded his head in agreement, they didn't look at the blond but he was use to the invisible life he spared. The raven haired man left which made both shark man and Naruto alone. The blond stood again just thinking, what exactly did Akatsuki want with him now? Kyuubi was no longer available; this made no sense at all.

"Oi brat" Naruto turned to Kisame and waited to what else he had to say. "I have no idea to what Leader-sama is planning, but he if you fail you better know your place in death" This wasn't a warning nor a threat and the blond knew, this was a promise. This made his eyes narrow with anger, this promise was an empty one, because there was one way and only one way to kill a demon and he doubted that their leader would have it.

"My places in death... .I already have my place thank you very much for your concern Kisame-san" Naruto toyed; the shark gritted his teeth annoyed.

"Itachi-san isn't here to save you now!" He yelled as he took out his sword and ran towards the blond. Though the demon vessel made no move or any sign that he would move, as the he was getting ready to feel death, none came. To his surprise he had his eyes closed, there before him was Itachi Uchiha holding back the shark's sword.

"Order was to bring the vessel, neither to harm him nor to kill" The Uchiha's words were hard as stone. His eyes slightly turned toward the blond who seemed to be looking away having an angry expression on his face. "I'll tell you no more, the next time you try to make an action behind my back like that and I will make sure you're buried in the ground" Kisame didn't say a word and put his sword behind his back feeling ashamed for letting the stupid brat get to him. Itachi turned walking away once more but dragged the Kyubbi vessel with him hold him on his bandaged wrist. Naruto to say winced at the sudden pain but did not complain, it was a pain that felt good to feel along his body. They suddenly stopped, the blond stared towards their surroundings, and they were alone. Was Itachi the one who was going to kill him?

**'You think of the end to much kit'** Kyuubi butted in, Naruto smirked.

"It's better than nothing" He responded, Itachi stared at the blond. It seemed like he was talking to the Kyuubi once more, but there was a lot of the blond he didn't quite understand, and the Uchiha hated being misinformed. He felt so ignorant and everyone knows that the Uchiha's are never supposed to feel that way.

"Were you prepared to die" The raven man finally said, Naruto stared at him.

"Always, as a ninja I am to give my life in missions, as a demon I am to fight until the end, and as a failure death is always an option" Was the blond's reply, Itachi once again was confused. He treated death like everyday life.

"Who are you?" This time he wanted to take this differently. The blond was to say a backed, no one in his life has ever asked him this type of question but he had an answer.

"I am three people in total in one" Naruto turned his back on the raven man "I am Yuji, Naruto, and Minho" Itachi was shocked, there was many things he didn't know and now was interested, but he made sure his facial expression was always the same. He didn't care his interest just spiked and that was all to it. "You remind me a lot of otou-san" The Uchiha rose an eyebrow. A father? Did the blond just say he had a father? Reports have always said that Naruto was an orphan! "Always smoking his pipe and having that same disgusting expression of not caring" The blond looked to the side and smirked. "Why are you really asking Uchiha-san? I doubt you care"

"I despise the weak" Was his answer.

"Is that why you killed your clan because they were weak?" Naruto was heading himself into dangerous grounds by asking but he hated when people asked about his life, there was really nothing to say but to say it was terrible. Itachi's eyes narrowed, but sighed this was no time to act like his partner, but perhaps he could at least punish the brat.

"That is none of your business demon vessel" He answered.

"Then so is my life" The blond glared at the Akatsuki. "I don't ask why about yours so you should at least respect to why I don't want to talk about mine"

_'This brat has a mouth full, my mind is made up I will take action to punish him'_ The raven man thought as he quickly sped up behind the blond and put his hand onto the blond's eyes. "Tsukuyomi"

Both Naruto and Itachi were transported to an abandoned waste land. The Uchiha threw the blond towards the ground and stated in shallow words.

"You will spend here three days time. Maybe next time you know where your place stands in life" Naruto looked around and founded himself tied. His left leg was tied by strong rough rope and both of his wrists. He knew where he was and he was afraid to death.

"No! Stab me! Leave me to die! Kill me! Just not here! Anything but here! PLEASE!" The blond squirmed.

"Three days time Naruto-kun" And he was left alone. Instead of having the raven haired man standing before him there stood a woman with red hair and a wide smile. Her kimono was red as well while it was designed with flowers of all kind. Two other women were there and Sayuri sat in the middle of the show smoking her long stick cigarette, the blond's eyes widen in shock, he was here again. This couldn't be happening to him!

"Where is it Naruto-kun?" Sayuri stated with venom in her voice. The blond cried.

"I-I don t know! Please!"

"He's lying!" One of the women that sat with her boss said.

"I saw him steal it!" The other said.

"Enough" Sayuri replied, she looked at her friend in the eye and she did too. The woman in black hair only nodded once and the woman with red hair understood what it meant.

* * *

Outside of Naruto's mind

Itachi stood as he watched the blond, in two minutes he would check on him. Bushes rumbled and Kisame came out on the other side totally confused.

"Itachi-san there you are, what happened here?" He questioned as he noticed that the blond was out cold on the floor.

"The vessel needed punishment and so I conflicted it on him" The Uchiha stated without emotion what so ever, the shark however was angered.

"You can harm him but I can't? Where the fuck is the justice in that?" He yelled, Itachi glared at his partner.

"You tried to kill him, I am not" The shark closed his mouth and knew that his partner had a point.

"Is there any way we can watch the show of torture?" The raven man nodded and with some hand signs Itachi was able to transport them both as if they were in each of the event.

"What way of torture did you give him?" Kisame asked, Itachi looked at his partner and then back.

"The demon as a lot of trouble memories and so I decided to pick a random one for him to be in" The shark hollowed in laughter.

"Oh man I can't wait to watch!" And like in cue they both heard the blond scream in agony. The woman had burned a bundle of needles and sticks them in the blond's armpit.

"I'll ask you again and the last time" Sayuri stated coldly. "Where is it, my item is more than your life" Naruto cried with his gag in his mouth and screamed, but looked at his mother.

"I -I don't know.." He tried to choke out, Sayuri closed her eyes.

"Full punishment Komomo" She breathed out in anger. Komomo excitedly burned another bundle of new needles and began to burn him on the other side. Naruto screamed as the two women holded the blond.

"This kind of torture is lame Itachi-san" The shark breathed out bored, the man next to him said nothing, but continued to watch the show. Komomo order the other two women to untie Naruto's wrist but to hold him down. The red haired woman grabbed the blond's right hand and lifted his index finger, a smiled plastered in her face. Naruto grunted in screams he knew what was about to happen, Komomo lifted a needle and began to stick it into the inside of his finger nail. The blond's scream was a lot louder this time, he felt his eyes go on the back of his head, this was too much pain. Komomo began to twist it in the inside which made another scream out of the blond, once it was deep enough she began on another finger. She repeated this until every finger nail from both of Naruto's hands was damaged by deepened needles. Itachi and Kisame were both speechless, what the fuck were they watching? The red haired woman dropped Naruto's head on her knees, and opened his mouth; she grabbed another needle and started to stick it in his gum. (The top part of the teeth the whole thing that's pink) Naruto moved his head to the side from all the pain; he couldn't raise his arms because they were both holded back by the two girls. Two more needles were added with the first one and three more were put under the gum's as well, after they were finished they raised the rope that his left leg was still tied to very high and Naruto's head was facing upside down. Everyone watched, the blond didn't say anything, he couldn't. His mouth was open and his arms were hanging on both sides of his head not touching the ground. The blond's hair was a mess tangled at every direction; everyone was leaving and left him alone. Even though the gag was gone the blond still couldn't talk, but he cried, he cried and he coughed every time he choked in his own saliva.

"W-what the fuck was this?" Kisame yelled in total guilt. He loathed the brat, but this was one way he didn't want him to feel. Torture was a way to go in Akatsuki, but this, this wasn't torture, this was something else! Something he couldn't name nor call it a name. Itachi could not believe his eyes, every torture he saw in a way of the ninja was child's play compare to this. Ninjas never messed with one's hands or mouth, they always focused in the body area, something deep in Itachi's heart began to thud. This was wrong, what he did was wrong, but he was evil it wasn't suppose to feel wrong, then what did he feel at the moment?

"This is enough..." The Uchiha stated. This was barely 2 minutes in the outside world, but to Itachi's surprise this felt like forever just standing and watching the needles inflict the blond. Itachi made some hand signs and were both transported out of the blond's mind.

"What the fuck?" Kisame yelled, the Uchiha stared and his eyes widen in shock. There on the ground was the blond like before, but his mouth bled along with his finger nails, this was unbelievable! This has never happened before! What the hell was going on with the blond?

* * *

Alice: Hahahahaha..!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke:...

Itachi:..

Alice: What? Do I have something on my face? God I knew I should have stayed home and watched Coffee Prince! I'm missing a good ep.!

Naruto: What the..

Sasuke: Fuck...

Itachi: Was that all about?

Alice: Not enough torture? See I told you there wasn't enough!

Minho: Eeeehhh? Me? I didn't do anything!

Alice: Nothing? Your the one who told me to add this part! Don't play Babo!

Minho: Babo! ME?

*Itachi and Sasuke glare at Minho*

Itachi: So your the one..

Sasuke: Who inflicted pain on Naru-chan...?

Both: You bastard!

*Both grag Minho away*

Minho: NOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: You know this is your fault *Points angry*

Alice: *eating mochi* Who's..*munch*...fault?

Naruto: Where the fuck did you get mochi in here?

Alice: Now that I...*swallow* Think of it, I have noo idea. I just wanted mochi and it appeared!

*Mochi appears*

Alice: Like that!

Naruto: Your weird! *backs away slowly*

Soooo...peoples what do you think? Enough for reviews? If I get 5 to 10 reviews everyone finds out what exactly is going on with the little blond! You get to know his past and why he's acting soooo weird! XD You think he'll fit in the Akatsuki?


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi and Kisame quickly continued their journey with the blond being carried by the Uchiha, once it came upon the darkness they both knew they could travel no further. They only had by tomorrow to make it to their base and luckily for them they weren't too far away either, the blond in the other hand had not waken up yet which worried Itachi to his surprise. The Uchiha was feeling very guilty over the entire trip, he managed to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't stop the wounds that lay upon the blond which hurted him the most. The raven haired man put down the blond on the ground while Kisame gathered food and he looked for wood, once his job was done he quickly used his fire jutsu to bring light through the darkness. He walked towards the unconscious blond and carried him bridal style back to his spot closer to the warmth of the fire. It was going to be cold tonight; he could feel it, so he took off his Akatsuki cloak and wrapped it around Naruto. Kisame came back with plenty of fish in his arms (Yes to all my readers out there, Kisame eats his own kind in my story lolz :D) he rose an eyebrow to the Uchiha who didn't wore his cloak and noticed that the blond had it, this puzzled him even further.

"Do I even want to know?" Kisame questioned his friend; Itachi looked at the shark man and then back to the sleeping boy and shook his head. To say the shark man always respected his partner and this didn't surprise him by the way the Uchiha was acting, this isn't the first time he actually showed kindness to someone else. Though they were very rare occasions, very, very rare. If Itachi wanted to actually show compassion towards the demon he wouldn't argue against it, the raven haired man in his opinion should show his emotions a lot more often, to say Kisame was sometimes worried to what his partner thought when he was alone, did he think of the past? Does he regret killing his clan? Who knew, but one thing was for sure he has hope that maybe the blond could make him come out of his shell and maybe Itachi could do the same, because honestly they're both fucked up in the head in his eyes. The shark man started to put the fish by the fire so that they could start to cook; he looked at the blond again. "Itachi-san, maybe you should wake up the brat, so that he could eat" The Uchiha held a questionable look.

"Going soft on the vessel Kisame-san" It never seemed like Itachi ever questioned, there was no point for questions if they weren't important was his ideal of speaking. How fun. Kisame stared at the fire and the images of the blond in pain were still fresh, seeing those needles dig inside his nails made the shark man shiver.

"I'm not going soft" He thought over on what he was going to say next. "What we saw was something I don't know how to place other than fucked up" Itachi to say shocked by his partners words, not once in his days that he was with Kisame has he ever seemed to pity someone. "I mean we do terrible things to people, but ...fuck I don't know!" He seemed really frustrated; the Uchiha was amused watching Kisame trying to figure how to feel over their situation.

"The boy needs rest Kisame-san, hunger is the last thing on his mind" Itachi replied, Kisame nodded in his partners words. They both sat in silence as they waited for their meal to be ready.

* * *

In Naruto's mind

**'Kit! Kit! Talk to me are you okay?'** Kyuubi said panicking, out of all the memories the Uchiha had to chose why did he have to chose this one? This one was the most frightening memory to the blond this is when he found out...

_'Why do I live Kyuubi... ?' _The demon fox's eye widen in shock, this was the first time ever that his kit called him by his name without the honorific behind it. There was a deep pain of sadness in the Kyuubi's spiritual heart, he hated seeing his son this way, and it pained him to nine deep hells.

**'Kit, we all live for a reason, others painful than another, but everyone lives for a reason'** He the great Kyuubi No Kitsune felt like crying, this wasn't fair. Naruto continued to hang upside down and just waited until she came.

_'I-it's ..not fair Kyuubi'_ The blond cried once more. _'Why can't I just die? This pain this is all I know, pain! I have never had a friend, love, or praise so what's the point?_' At this point the blond was getting so fucking thirsty, his throat was super dry and all he wanted was a few drops of water, just a few drops. There were footsteps that were coming up the side stairs that could be heard, Naruto's eyes were opened half way but there she was. His angel, but this was different. The black haired girl untied his ropes from his leg, the blond dropped to the ground. She then tried to pick up a blow that she put on the floor, the blow was filled with water, but how to make the blond to drink it was the question. With all those needles on his gums there was no way of him moving his mouth correctly without inflicting anymore pain on himself. Suddenly like lighting an idea stroke her, it was a gross idea but it was the only to get the blond to drink the water. She quickly drank half of the water in the blow and had the blond's head upward and started to spew it to his mouth. Swallowing sounds could be heard and she smiled, that meant he was able to drink the water."Mi..Mitsuko.." Naruto tried to say, the word was try but failed miserably. The white paled girl gave Naruto another calm smile and slowly took out from her pocket a solid green jade ring stone which made baby blue eyes go widen in surprise. She had it all along; she made him go through this. He trusted her and she gave him a big fuck you in his face. The blond s eyes said it all, his eyes of confusion and betrayal. The black haired girl though mouthed.

_'Don't look at me like that'_ Which made him narrow his eyes in anger, her silence was starting to piss him off. He glared at her with so much hate, he was so young but he didn't fucking care anymore, at this point everyone was out to get him. The girl didn't like the look on the blond's eyes and mouthed. _'Stop! I said don't look at me that way!' _She too was beginning to get very angry towards her best friend. Though the blond didn't stop, his glare continued, this is when Mitsuko had enough and grabbed the rope and began to choke the blond. Naruto tried his very best to struggle against her but there was so much pain that his body wouldn't move even he commanded it.

**'Kit wake up! This'll stop if you wake up! Wake up!'** Kyuubi ragged on, the blond continued to cough from Mitsuko's hold on him and she continued her activity. This confused the demon fox, by now Komomo would come to save him, but she didn't seem to be anywhere to be found! **'KIT WAKE UP!'** The fox continued to scream, Naruto's lips were beginning to turn blue, this didn't make sense unless...**'That's it!'** Kyuubi yelled in shock. **'I'm sorry kit..'**

**

* * *

**Outside Naruto's mind

Itachi watched the fire as his partner slept, everything was quiet until he heard the little blond next to him mumble. The Uchiha curious scooted closer to the said blond. He slowly unwrapped the cloak and once he did he was grabbed by his collar.

**'You fucking babo!'** Naruto's voice snarled, his eyes were no longer blue but red and his ears and tail showed. **'Do you know how badly you fucked up?'** The blond continued, Itachi roughly grabbed his own hands and took off Naruto's off his collar.

"I see you're awake" The Uchiha said with no emotion. The blond's eyes narrowed.

**'There's no time quickly use Tsukuyomi once more!'** Naruto ordered, the raven haired man was to say confused, why would he use it again? There was no point to use it.

"I do not take orders from a useless vessel" He stated calmly.

**'Are you all Uchiha's this stupid? Ugh! Never mind that! Hurry up and use it or Naru-chan is going to die!'** At the said of Naru-chan, Itachi raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was going on? This was all too weird, though now the Uchiha had a sense that this was not Naruto.

"The vessel will not die, I will not allow it" Was the Uchiha's reply, Kyuubi in the other hand was getting very frustrated at this point.

**'Then use the fucking Tsukuyomi already he needs your help quickly!'** The fox could feel Naruto's body beginning to get weaker by the second, and then the Uchiha saw how blue the blond's lips were getting.

"What trickery is this?" Itachi questioned very angry.

**'I'll only ask one more time..'** Kyuubi stated as the blond's breathing was getting very fainted at this point the fox was panting. **'Na-Naru-chan d-doesn't have enough..time..please' **And then he collapsed on the ground, Itachi began to panic and quickly did his hand signs for Tsukuyomi and was transported in the blond's mind again. The raven's eyes widen in shock he witnessed a woman with long black hair and pale skin choking the blond with the same rope they hanged him upside down with. Itachi quickly pushed the girl out of the way and untied the rope from the demon, coughs could be heard as Naruto could be heard gasping for the air around him. The Uchiha placed the demon into a tight hug, and turned and stared at the girl. One name came to his mind.

"Mitusko-san" He said with pure rage. The girl stood up and looked at him and Naruto, her eyes began to water. She pointed to him and did some hand signs, they were not for a jutsu, but a way to communicate to him but Itachi had no idea to what she was trying to say.

"I-it's... not your fault Mitsuko-chan" Naruto breathed out, he wasn't out cold yet he didn't want to be." I..I knew you always hated me" Itachi looked down to the blond and then back at the girl, he still had those needles in his mouth and could hardly hear his words but they both understood. The girl turned around but before vanishing she slightly titled her head to the left and gave both of the boys a glare and finally left. The Uchiha stared at the blond, who at the moment was staring at him back, slowly Naruto tried to sit up but Itachi wouldn't let him separate their hug at this time. "Why did you come?" He stated without emotion. The raven haired man was a backed, not even a thank you, well he didn't really expect a thanks but it wouldn't hurt to say right? Right.

"I believe you were dying" Itachi replied. Naruto sighed in annoyance; the raven then lifted his left hand and touched one of the needles in his gum. The blond screamed and pushed the Uchiha back, he started to scoot back and glare at him. "I merely wanted to take it out"

"Well don't, it hurts like hell" Naruto responded as he turned his head to the left. Itatchi in the other hand stood up and walked towards the blond he bent down to the blue eyes level.

"I just want to help" He said in a soft kind voice, the blond snorted.

"I don't need anyone's help" He answered, the Uchiha's eyes grew with concern. He knew he was staring at himself. He was exactly the same, he didn't need anyone's help, and he didn't want anyone to know him or his past.

"I know you don't, but do you plan on taking all those needles out by yourself?" This was a question and he wanted an answer. Naruto glared hard towards the ground, he knew he couldn't. When this happened to him the first time Komomo was the one to help him take out all the needles.

"I guess not" He finally replied, this made Itachi's mouth spread a small smile of relief. The Uchiha started his work as he silently started taking out the needles in his gums first, when he was finished the blond panted as he began to bleed from the holes that were made.

"How did this happen?" Itachi questioned again as he began to start taking the needles in from his fingernails. Naruto breathed heavily, but for once someone wanted to know. For once he didn't have lie to make sure that they didn't have to worry about him.

"It's Mitsuko-chan, she won't let me forget. She refuses for me to live a normal life that she couldn't have" The blond took another breath as he winced in pain as Itachi was trying to get another needle out. "It started when I was five, since I had no parents I was an orphan. At first I thought I was never going to get adopted, but that changed a few days later when a rich Japanese family came to Konoha for a visit and they adopted me. I was so happy, I thought I was finally going to be able to belong somewhere, but I was wrong." The Uchiha was finished, but he wanted to continue to listen to his story.

"Go on" He said.

"Your Tsukuyomi won't last long, it's best if we save this for another time" The Uchiha though wanted him to continue and felt like a child that wanted to keep playing but his mother kept saying no.

"You don't give me enough credit" Itachi replied in a pouty kind of way, as he swayed Naruto's hair to the side from his face that a few strands dared to cover with his left hand.

"When I arrived I was told that my new name was going to be Yuji Hong. My original name was of no interest to them, they wanted a new boy with a new name." He continued completely ignoring the comment and action the Uchiha just made. "I was supposed to be a playmate for their youngest daughter Mitsuko Hong, and that was my place in life at the moment. Nothing more I was just for play. Though at first the girl hated me, she thought I was going to replace her. In way I did, but not as she thought I was. When we were alone she would play awful games with me, we would play 2 hours in darkness, and other games like whip the demon. Yea she knew I held Kyuubi No Kitsune everyone knew, I couldn't escape from it but one day she decided to play with needles and by accident she stuck one across her throat. She didn't die from that, she just lost her ability to speak, she felt even more invisible than before and it made me feel to sick inside and I comforted her. I talked to her and we even made a way for us to communicate secretly, that was the first day I saw her smile at me and it made feel so happy. I felt like I was brought here to protect her, but again I was wrong. I was always wrong. Otou-san started everything first, he always liked making love to Okaa-san, no otou-san loved having sex period. When okaa-san wasn't around he would take me from my play time with Mitsuko-chan and have sex with me. It hurted, I felt so dirty I wanted to die, but then I remembered Mitsuko-chan and how I would leave her alone in this world if I did die so I continued to live. The sex activities went on as well, but when okaa-san came home and otou-san made love to her, he made me stay and watch inside a cello case. The case would have a little hole for me to see he threatened me saying that if I didn't do it then he would make Mitsuko-chan replace me and I didn't want that, I wanted to protect her and this is what I did. One day though otou-san showed okaa-san what was in the cello case after one of their many sexual plays, okaa-san was not happy. Soon after he made me and okaa-san take turns, I would be in the case watching and then she would be, but little by little made facial expression became one of my okaa-san. I started to enjoy it, but okaa-san started to hate me for it as well, when otou-san wasn't home she would beat me any way she could, she really loved my long hair so that she could pull. There were many ways she tried, she tried drowning me, whipping with a rope, beating me with otou-san's walking stick, and she pushed me down the stairs once. Mitsuko-chan would ask what happened to me but to make her not worry so much I just replied I fell or I had another fight with one of the neighborhood kids."

Itachi could not believe what he was hearing! This was all unbelievable like as if someone wanted him to feel all this pain and misery. (How did he know? :o)

"Mitsuko-chan was never around people, she was considered the ugliest and meanest person to ever lived, and it was as if she was the urban legend of Hikiko-san. (- Watch the movie it s really good!) She one day found a cat, pets weren't allowed in the house, okaa-san's rules but she wanted it so bad so we kept it a secret we named the cat-"

"Satako" The Uchiha interrupted, the blond raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"How did you-"

"You apologized to Mitsuko-san about Satako, it was the time we were first taking you from the hospital" Naruto was amazed by how Itachi was able to remember but this made him nodded his head as if acknowledging what he said.

"Right, we kept it hidden until some neighborhood boys found it, I was caught in between." He said sadly, Naruto tightened his left hand hard in anger remembering the situation. The raven haired man noticed this as the blond's face expression of pain and grabbed his left hand gently to relax his muscles so that it would reopen. Naruto stared towards the Uchiha feeling very confused. "The cat was being tossed around and the neighborhood boys taunted me not to give it to her, Mitsuko-chan looked so shocked by their words and was beginning to feel betrayed. The look in her eyes, the pleading look to give Satako-chan back to her would haunt me forever because okaa-san came to see what the noise was about. The boys quickly said about the cat and she looked at me and ignored Mitsuko-chan, the boys disappeared and the cat was killed that very same day and I was left without dinner and supper that night. After that day I knew something changed within Mitsuko-chan, there was this sudden anger she rated towards me that couldn't be missed, and then that's when she started stealing okaa-san jewelry. Okaa-san always blamed me because her child was invisible to her, but she continued to steal not really caring what happened to me. I didn't know she was doing this to me. After some time life was starting to get good and when I walked back inside I heard a noise, I checked into Mitsuko-chan's room and I found her hanged by a rope, otou-san had sex with me that very same day too. Two days after her death okaa-san sold me to the red district, a part otou-san owned. I would still be under their super vision; they didn't need me anymore now that their only daughter was dead. At this time my name was changed once more, this time to Minho, just Minho. I was to be a whore at night and a worker by day, the hours of sleep were slim and I barely was fed due to the fact that okaa-san was the boss around the temple ordering the workers not to feed me. I was hated by all the girls because even though I was a boy, I was fucked over more than them" Naruto paused a moment and Itachi looked over the boy. "Now that I think about it, these memories won't exactly accurate until Tsukuyomi, there was something always missing in my nightmares I didn't seem to understand, but now I know"

"What exactly was that Naruto-kun?"

"Komomo was the only one who was ever nice to me" He began, his eyes narrowed. "I remember Komomo wasn't the one who punished me, it was Mitsuko-chan" His eyes began to water. "All this time when she showed me the jade ring I was accused of stealing I knew then it was her who stole all the other jewels as well but she was alive. I didn't understand that, she began to untie me and just choke me, she never gave me water and at the time of the activity Komomo came to save my life .I don't understand!" The blond put both of his hands towards his head. "I..I don't... I don't understand!" He said very loud, the Uchiha continued to see the boy in front of him. It was as if he was watching his own reflection, none of what Naruto experienced had ever happened to him, in fact it was quite the opposite, but he felt the same way. He too felt confused and hurt, he knew why he killed his family and clan, but sometimes he wondered was it actually worth it? This teen in front of him was like an image of his own, but he at the moment he was lost in between strength and just giving up. This boy was through so much and he was still alive, the Uchiha hugged the boy once more and Naruto allowed for this to happen. He calmed himself down and hugged him back, after a little bit he began to cry, he let out all the frustrations and pain. Though he was confused over some memories he felt as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, he didn't have to keep it all in at last, finally there was someone at least someone in this dark, cold, lonely world he could finally say his problems too. Itachi let the boy cry and as he did he gently caressed his long blond hair after to what seemed like hours they both pulled away from each other. "I guess through out all of my experiences, I just wanted to feel like someone actually needed me. Not Yuji, nor Minho but me Naruto Uzumaki, not for my powers or for my abilities but for my very being." Itachi stood up and began to walk making Naruto feel like whatever he just said was nothing, he was starting to feel like trash until.

"The day awaits us Naruto-kun" The blond lifted his head and nodded. Maybe nothing he said might have gone through the Uchiha, but he certainly felt a lot better.

"Uchiha-san.." He began, Itachi stopped but didn't turn. "Thank you" The raven haired man stood there still.

"I did nothing, so your thanks is meaningless" Naruto smiled as he too stood up.

"Thank you anyways"

Itachi woke up finding it that it was about to be morning, he knew that his partner was still sleep due to his snoring. Onyx eyes traveled to the blond who seemed to have awoken too, the color of his lips returned as well as his jutsu.

* * *

Back in Konoha

The search for Naruto had lasted two days and the Hokage was nowhere in sight! She was supposed to come yesterday in the afternoon but there was no luck in her coming, apparently the council was arguing with her over certain treaties she wanted to make. Though team three was not giving up, but after those two days and no luck they were beginning to lose hope. They were to meet at the bridge like always but it just didn't feel the same without the yellow haired loud mouth. Sasuke and Sakura had just made it towards their destination and were just waiting for their teacher, it was starting to get too quiet for Sakura's liking so she decided to start up a conversation.

"Ne Sasuke-kun do you think we'll ever find Naruto-kun?" The Uchiha said nothing at first but then replied.

"I don't think I know we'll find him" Though over this much fuss over the blond made something in Sakura want snap.

"What if Satoshi-san was right?" Sasuke turned to the pink haired girl to see if he heard correctly.

"Excuse me?" He questioned a little angry. Sakura narrowed her eyes a little, and started to defend herself.

"What if Satoshi-san was right, what if Naruto-kun really did run on his own" She wasn't questioning anymore she was stating and she felt she had a right to say something. I mean they looked for him for two days straight and came up with nothing! What if they were playing cat and mouse with the blond? Well Sakura for one was not going to waste her time looking for someone who actually wanted to leave! Like Satoshi-san said he was suicidal, and they didn't even know he was suicidal! In fact they knew nothing about the blond so who says he didn't just leave?

"Naruto-kun did not run away, he is not a runner he is a fighter" This made Sakura angrier than before, she was thinking that Sasuke was denying to himself.

"Sasuke-kun listen to what you're saying! Satoshi-san said Naruto-kun was suicidal!" Sasuke himself was getting angry by the accusations his team mate was making in fact he was shocked by her accusations.

"Naruto-kun was not suicidal, you don't know that you don't know anything about him and neither does that stupid doctor!" The Uchiha yelled, he was sick and tired of everyone trying to corner the blond and accuse him of doing anything stupid like suicide, that wasn't the Naruto he knew, the Naruto he knew loved the village and would do anything to protect it despite the fact that he wasn't one of the best ninja around. Sakura though didn't want to let this go yet, she wanted to make Sasuke open his eyes and see the reality that was going on.

"Then explain to me what Satoshi-san couldn't" The raven haired teen stared at his team mate trying to see her point, seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to answer soon she continued. "Satoshi-san said he was burned, marked, dismantled in the inside of his finger nails, and had scars on his wrist Sasuke-kun. He had scars on his wrists! Sato-"

"Satoshi-san, Satoshi-san! That's all I fuckin hear from you!" The Uchiha yelled enraged, green eyes widen in shock. "Instead of thinking to what that fucker said maybe you should be thinking about any other places Naruto-kun could be!"

"Then why the scars huh? Why does he have those scars?" Sakura knew she was trying to win a losing battle but trying she was. Before another word was spoke a poof sound could be heard from their right, and there their teacher stood not looking to happy. "Kakashi-sensei what happened?"

"We are to postpone our search for Naruto-kun" Their teacher stated.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHY?" Was the one respond from one of his students. Sasuke's eyes were swirling with colors of both red and black he just couldn't believe what he was hearing!

"We have a new mission and we as ninjas of Konoha must obey those rules of the Hokage which states _'One must never turn his or her back on a mission no matter what the situation is_" He finished.

"Kakashi-sensei but the rules also state that a group in mission must have three students, we aren't allowed on missions with just two" Sakura argued back, their teacher knew this so he had an answer.

"We are receiving our new team mate" Both of his students gasped in horror and shock, they were to get a new team mate? Was Naruto being replaced?

"I'm not going in any mission" The Uchiha stated. "I don't want to meet out new team mate because Naruto is our team mate and I can't believe we're giving up on him! No I refuse to take any part in this!" Just then Sakura did something no one ever thought she had the guts to do, she went towards Sasuke and slapped him in the face. Kakashi's eyes were widen by surprise and the Uchiha had no idea who the fuck she thought she was to put a hand on him.

"I've had enough of you!" Sakura yelled. "Why can't you get it through that fucking little head of yours? Naruto ran away! That was it! There was no big fucking mystery to it!" The raven haired teen had his left hand on where the impact on his right cheek just inflicted.

"You don't know-"

"Well neither do you!" She interrupted; Sasuke said nothing and just stared. "Do you really think you knew him? You left him and I was there to pick up the pieces and I still didn't know he was suicidal! No one knew Naruto, so don't you dare think you're so special when you know nothing of him. Our only option at the moment is to move on until Hokage-sama comes back from her council meeting" Again all was quiet. "This hurts me more than you think, but if Naruto really did run away then why would I stand in his way from his own happiness?" Having that question floating in the air she turned and started to walk off the bridge. "Let's go Kakashi-sensei; this new team mate is probably waiting for us. Better not keep him waiting any longer" Kakashi in the other hand no idea what Sakura was actually capable of and this surprised him to no end!

"Sasuke-kun are you attending or are you going to stay here" The silver haired ninja said before leaving. Sasuke stared at his teacher and then at the river that followed under the bridge.

"I'll catch up" He replied.

* * *

Back with Naruto

After having breakfast the trio continued their journey and not before long they all made it towards the secret hide out. The secret hide out was in between the mountains not too hard to travel on but not too easy to climb over either boy did their leader now how to pick the spots. The entrance opened and Naruto walked through many halls from within the base, instead of feeling scared as he should at this moment his mind was elsewhere. Now thanks to Itachi's Tsukuyomi he was able to grab a hold on a part of his memory he thought was missing, but that doesn't explain anything! His whole life has been a lie, there was one way to find out and everything determined his whole ideal of his past and who he was rested in the hands of the leader of the Akatsuki. As the walk continued everyone was quiet no one said a thing even when morning came, it was as if they were hiding on what they wanted to feel which in this case confused the blond and the Uchiha was acting to say weirder than usual, he was actually ignoring the blond. He did everything possible, no eye contact or words or any movement for that matter. Naruto couldn't help feel disturbed by this especially after what happened in the night.

"We're here" Kisame said in a very serious tone, so serious that Naruto thought he could never muster, ever. Itachi knocked on the door that stood before them and on the other side he heard a voice say.

"Enter" The three went inside and found the room to be very dark, the only light that there was, was a lamp the guy had on his desk. He was still very mysterious, the blond couldn't identify his face or even the color of his hair for that matter, it was just too dark.

"Leader-sama we have brought the Kyuubi No Kitsune vessel as you ordered" Itachi reported as he and Kisame were both bent to their knees. Naruto stood not knowing what to do; he didn't know the guy so there was no way he was going to bend down on his knee for him.

"Excellent" There was nothing said for a couple of seconds. "You both may leave" The Uchiha and the shark man both stood up and bowed in respect once more.

"Excuse us Leader-sama" They both said in unison and left leaving both the leader and the blond alone.

"I heard from Kisame-san that you have turned into a full blooded demon correct?" Naruto didn't respond off the bat because he didn't know how he was going to react so he had to make sure he thought before he spoke.

"Hai Sir" The leader said nothing at first, but then.

"You do know we have four of your other friends captured" The blond didn't take notice as he used friend, because he never knew any other demon vessel expect Gaara and they already took his demon.

"No Sir I did not know" The mysterious man rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"Who are you Uzumaki Naruto?" There was a smirk that appeared on the blond's mouth.

"I am who you want me to be Sir" Right off the bat without hesitation, this made things a lot more interesting.

"Show me" Naruto looked into darkness, but was puzzled all the same.

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Show me" Was his reply; the blond had no idea to what he wanted but gave it a thought and slowly took off his jutsu. Both his ears and tail was showing, his fangs grew and so did his nails but the one thing that the leader caught without a double take were his eyes, no longer were they baby blue as the sky, but they were harvest moon red. "Interesting.." The demon boy said nothing and continued to let the leader have a look at him, would he live? Or would he order his death? "Tell me Naruto-kun if I were to let you free right at this moment would you go back to your home village in Konoha?" This was no trick question and he knew it, the blond was dead serious for this. Did he even want to go back?

"No" If he didn't want to go back, then what would his purpose be? The leader seemed very, very interested in the little fox demon at the moment.

"Where would you go, amuse me. Do you have somewhere else for you to call home?" Naruto took a deep breath and stared at everything expect the leader.

"I have no place to call home. All I want are answers to some questions"

"I see if I gave you the choice to join Akatsuki would you?" The blond looked at the man this time.

"Use me as you will but you must let the others go"

"The other vessels?"

"Yes, and promise to never capture them again"

"You drive a hard bargain Naruto-kun" The leader replied, but he didn't seem to mind at all. The little fox with proper training would do them some good and now that he wants no connection with Konoha it will be even better. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. "It's a deal, you will join Akatsuki and we will never capture any demon vessels again"

"That's all I ever ask Leader-sama" Naruto answered back.

"Your search might have to be on a hold for a while"

"I understand"

"Konan call forth for a meeting, we have a new member among us" And right from the shadows Konan stepped out.

"Hai Leader-sama" Then she left, Naruto looked back toward the exit. So this is where his next chapter of his life was to be.

* * *

*Alice watching soap opera*

Alice: OMG THE ASSHOLE!

*Everyone in the room watches her*

Naruto: Is she like this all the time?

Minho: No actually she's only like this on Wednesday's and Thursday's

Sasuke: Why only two days?

Itachi: I'm guessing it has something to do with her soap opera's?

Minho: And Itachi takes the gold

Alice: WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO WATCH!

Itachi: It's best not to anger her

Naruto: Awwww...but that's always fun!

Sasuke: Naruto has a point

Minho: No I agree with Itachi let's not anger her or she can do something really bad

Alice: WHAT DID I JUST SAY?

*Inside voices*

Minho: Besides she looks VERY scary angry

Sasuke: Your afraid of a woman?

Itachi: Otouto if your not afraid why are you using your inside voice? hmmmm?

Naruto: Hahaha Sasuke's afraid

Sasuke: AM NOT!

*Alice turns and glares*

Sasuke: HA! See? Nothing happened!

Alice: Commericals!

*Alice stands up and kicks Sasuke in the balls*

Sasuke: Argh!

*Alice goes into the kitchen as Sasuke falls the to ground*

Minho: Women...

Itachi: They're

Naruto: Scary...

Alright peoples! what do you think? enough for a few reviews? If I get 5 more I'll make it even longer yay! Will Naruto find answers to his questions? What about his friends? Will they ever find him and find out about his past? Will Itachi ever talk to him again? Will Akatsuki keep their promise to not caputre anymore demon vessels? And why am I asking so many questions? Stay toon to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting was to say very short there were only seven people consisting of Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Konan, and Leader himself. The other three were hologram who were Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu apparently they were on a mission for the time.

"We have a new member among us" The leader began; Naruto was right behind the man. He wasn't nervous in fact he wasn't feeling anything at the moment all he wanted was to get this over with. The mysterious man stepped aside to show that the blond was going to be the new boy. "He shall be our very ticket to a new beginning. You Naruto Uzumaki will replace Orchimaru, everyone give a very warm welcome to our 11th member of Akatsuki" The sound of clapping could be heard around the room even with three holograms the claps were able to be heard. The room was black which in this case Naruto thought was a little..I don't know lame? Is every room black? He hoped to kami they weren't it would be just too weird. Kami, what did he get himself into? Was it the right choice to have joined? Was it really his choice? Would the leader kill him if he had refused? Though he asked if he was free if he would return to Konoha but he answered no. Was it somehow a test to see if he was still loyal? "Naruto-kun.." The blond came out of his thoughts and stared towards the leader a little startled who was right in front of him handing him the Akatsuki cloak and his ring. The blond looked around; it seemed everyone was waiting for him to take the items.

"T-thank you" He replied and he took them and bowed a little. Now it was safe to say he was a little nervous.

"Excellent, Deidara-san" The man called out, the blond stood up quickly.

"Hai Leader-sama" Deidara answered back.

"Show Naruto-kun around the base. He will stay in the spare room to where Orchimaru use to dorm understand?" And without another word the leader left the room having Konan follow him like a dog. Everyone else started to stand up from their seats and all walked pass the blond demon as if he wasn't even there.

"Oh why am I stuck with babysitting duties un?" Deidara complained, Naruto looked towards the man who stood in front of him. He knew who he was, he was the one who kidnapped Gaara but to what he was told there was actually two on the mission, so who could have been the other one? Oh well he could find out later.

"You can just show me to my room Diedara-san" The long haired blond stared towards the little teen who stated his sentence without emotion.

"This base is like a maze, if I don't show you around you'll just get lost un" The Akatsuki member explained, Naruto turned to the side not looking at the blond anymore.

"That's okay" Deidara didn't seem to get the blond teen, he just wanted to go to his room unless... That's it! He knew what he was planning, if he didn't take Naruto and show him around the base the leader is bound to find out and punish him. Well that wasn't going to happen! He was going to give the stupid demon the best tour of his life if it was the last thing he would do!

"Oh no un! We're going to take this tour! Now come on un!" The long haired blond stated as he grab hold of the teens hand and dragged him out of the dark meeting room. Naruto's eyes widen in shock for a split second but then calmed himself down and held a little smirk on his mouth. This had got to be interesting. As they traveled down the many halls it wasn't as interesting as he hoped it would be, it was true the place did seem like a maze but there wasn't much other than the rooms, the training grounds, the kitchen, their very own place to watch television which kinda surprised the blond. Who knew evil watched television?

"And that's the whole tour un" Deidara said finishing off as they made their way towards the kitchen again. The kitchen was as if it was suppose to be made into two rooms, but in the end it seemed like the builder got lazy and added a table a corner away from the stove. Though the kitchen seemed very homey in its own kinda way to which surprised the demon.

"What exactly do you guys eat around here?" Naruto question in a very curious way. The bomb user turned to the blond and not embarrassed at all to say.

"Well we don't exactly eat here un" Now this was funny, they had a very nice kitchen here in this base that seemed can cook anything but they didn't use it? He wondered why.

"Can I take a guess?" Naruto asked, the older blond raised an eyebrow.

"Shoot un"

"No one can cook right?" Deidara looked away, now he was embarrassed.

"We're ninjas not chefs un!" The young demon chuckled, and had to ask one more time to himself what exactly did he get into? The blond walked towards the table and pulled out a chair, he then hung his cloak on it and put on his ring. He started to walk to the stove and opened all the cabinets and found nothing.

"You guys don't buy groceries?" This was surprising, the most evil organization ever who gave everyone fear and be on their guard and they can't buy tomatoes, lettuce, bananas, and everyday foods they need to stay alive with? What did they do all day? Just train? "We need to go out" The demon said turning to the older one.

"Go out where un?" Deidara question suspiciously.

"Buy groceries, I would buy if Uchiha-san and Kisame-san didn't kidnap me with a hospital gown on" Naruto explained, the older blond held a puzzled look.

"Hospital gown un?" The teen turned and gave him a small smile.

"It's a long story" Diedara knowing he could kill time and probably hear his story grabbed him again.

"Come un, we need to buy those groceries. Though un on our way you'll tell me some history" Naruto walked along the arm that pulled him and completely forgot he left his cloak on the chair. When the room was bare a man with raven hair came in the kitchen and took a notice to the cloak that hung on the chair.

* * *

Outside with Diedara and Naruto

Since Naruto did not wear his cloak and did not hold his jutsu when he walked outside the base out of the mountains taking a ride from Deidara's birds. His fox ears could ear for miles and he enjoyed the gentle wind running across his long hair and his tail that swayed from side to side. He was actually enjoying himself; the view is what he liked best. It seemed so unreal to him, the whole area looked so small like a game board when they arrived to the ground they started off their journey to a nearby village that Diedara explained before they left.

"So Naruto-kun un, wanna tell me some history?" Naruto stared towards the distant place they were walking on.

"What would you like to know?" The older blond thought about it for a bit and an idea stroke in his head.

"How many times were you adopted un?" They walked and the younger blond thought a little.

"Once..." He said as he continued to keep his eyes forward never leaving his sight.

"Really just once un? How old are you?"

"I'm 17"

"Wait your 17 and your parents don't take care of you un?" The young demon narrowed his eyes.

"No one ever took care of me" Deidara stared at the blond carefully, he didn't seem to be lying as he continued to ask more questions they finally made their way to the village which to Naruto's surprise wasn't a long walk as he thought it would be.

"Where are your parents now un?" Was the last question the older blond wanted to ask. Naruto's blue eyes finally meet Deidara's.

"My okaa-san lives in Konoha and otou-san, look we need to go in that market to get our supplies" The blond said cutting off on what he was going to say. Naruto started to walk into the store as he was leaving Deidara behind.

"Oi wait! What about your otou-san un?" The older blond said going after the demon. Once he was in the store the younger blond walked right out.

"Shit!" He cursed; Deidara confused walked right back out.

"What happened un?" Naruto looked at the Aatsuki member.

"I forgot I wasn't using my jutsu so they kicked me right out. How about I tell you what to get and I'll wait for you outside?" The older blond looked at him and then right back into the store.

"How do I know you won't run away un?" The bomb user questioned, the demon chuckled. No one ever seemed to trust him.

"And go where?" Deidara thought a second, point taken. With a nod of his head the Akatsuki member agreed to the so called plan.

"Alright we'll need beef, meat, kimchi, pork, cucumber, hot peppers, vegetables lots of them, sesame oil, garlic, eggs, wheat flour, buckwheat noodles, pepper sauce, ginger, sugar, wine, sesame seeds, red pepper powder, chopsticks, blows, pans, pots, a rice cooker, spoons, forks, cups, napkins, and fish" The older blond's eyes widen in shock.

"We need all of that? Un" Naruto nodded his head; the bomb user sighed in saying_ 'well I guess it's no use fighting it'_ and walked inside the market. The younger blond stood outside waiting for the other to come out.

**'Kit do you think it was a good idea to join Akatsuki?'** Kyuubi asked, this made the demon sighed and look around.

"No I don't know if it was the right idea to do so" Naruto seemed calm, but it was as if he had a lot in his mind. The fox demon could no longer read his son's thoughts as he use to, there was a lot of things he could no longer do for him which he now realized took for granted.

**'What are you thinking of doing now?'** The blond continued to look at the people around him, they seemed to calm. They walked around as if they had never had any problems in their lives, which he envied to the bone. He always wished he could do anything or say anything he wanted, but he knew he was restricted like as if he had a leash around his neck limiting his freedom. There came another sigh.

"All I want to do is find who I am. I want to know all of my memories, the good and the bad. I feel as if there's a big gap in between some time to which I don't understand. I want to know why there is a gap and what exactly I blocked out" Kyuubi said nothing more, what else could he have said?

"Mommy, mommy look at my balloon!" A little girl laughed as she held it tightly in her hand, Naruto stared at her. She seemed to be having so much fun.

_"Jaein! Jaein! Look!"_ The demon crutched down having his left hand on his head.

"What the..." Naruto breathed out, the pain in his head made him drop down to one of his knees on the ground.

_"Tae sung don't let it go!"_ Another voice yelled. The demon looked up and saw himself as a little boy tugging on the string of a balloon. The round object was colored red, he ran with it laughing and having fun but he wasn't alone. A girl followed him, but he didn't know her. _"Tae sung!"_ She yelled. She had light brown colored hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. Naruto saw himself turn around stopping when she called him that name but he never remembered having that name or recall ever meeting her. Who was she? And why was she just now coming in his memories?

_"Jaein!"_ His younger self called back with the widest smile he's ever seen before in his life. He was smiling, smiling! A big wind happened to blow away the balloon out of nowhere and Naruto's younger self began to cry. The girl who called herself Jaein ran towards the crying little blond and started holding him. _"I'm sorry Jaein!"_ He cried, the girl hugged him and continued to hold him.

_"Don't cry Tae sung! Listen one day when we're older I'll cut off wings from an angel and put them on to you so that you can fly into the sky and look for it okay?"_ The brown haired girl shushed, the little blond stopped crying.

_"Really?"_ Naruto witnessed as the little blond boy whipped his tears away with both of his hands and stared at Jaein.

_"Hai"_ She whispered back. Deidara came out of the store with two handful bags of groceries and really needed the help.

"Ne Naru-" The older blond didn't finished as he saw the younger blond on the ground on one knee looking at one direction. The bomb user stared towards the direction but saw nothing there an eyebrow rose in question of the demons sanity. Deidara lowered down some groceries bags on his right hand and placed it towards Naruto's right shoulder.

"Eh? What?" The younger blond asked confused and a little startled.

"Ne are you alright un?" Naruto looked back and saw that no one was there any more and then turned to the Akatsuki member.

"Hai, just spaced out is all" The older blond nodded as they both stood up, the demon grabbed some bags and took a look at the bomb users hands. "Whoa what happened?" He asked very curious pointing at the said mouth that seemed to be in the middle of the palm.

"Oh these?" Deidara showed, it was two mouths in each hand with teeth! "It was a birth defect un" Naruto nodded awkwardly, they both flew back to the base. Once they arrived it seemed like everyone was in the kitchen, the demon put down the groceries onto the table.

"So that's where you were. I was beginning to get worried" A man with red solid hair stated to the older blond. To Naruto the man reminded him a lot about Gaara, though his eyes seemed a lot shallower than his companion.

"Sasori!" Deidara yelled as he dropped the rest of the groceries off his hands, unluckily for Naruto, Deidara carried the eggs.

"No!" The demon screamed as he pulled a body slide to catch all of the bags, everyone didn't miss this and all appalled to the stunt man.

"What's all this for?" Kisame questioned as he pulled a chair from the table, he sat next to Itachi Uchiha who was already sitting saying nothing at all.

"Are we having a party?" Another member with a swirly mask asked in a happy tone as he bounced around excitedly. The young demon sighed in relief that the rest of the groceries were safe and got up and placed them on to the table. Naruto placed both of his hands near his chest and inhaled oxygen before he began.

"From what I was told, you guys don't eat here often do you?" Everyone stared towards each other and shrugged their shoulders as if not making it a big deal if they ate here or not. The young blond sighed once more. "Okay, well from now on we're all having home cooked meals alright?" Naruto wanted for at least someone to be on board with him on this but not one seemed to step up. In a way even Deidara who went with him thought that he might be crazy.

"Why would we want home cooked meals?" Kisame questioned. "What are you some kind of female in disguise?" The shark man continued his taunting not even missing one beat.

"I-I uh... thought" The demon never stuttered in a sentence, so why now? Everyone was watching him and it wasn't helping him.

"You, you thought what?" The man named Sasori question with no emotion, what was it here? Unemotional central? He was going to look stupid in front of everyone, no, no he wasn't. Making up his mind he grabbed all the groceries and walked towards the stove. He brought out pans and the food.

"This is sad" Kisame stated as he stood up from his chair and walked out from the kitchen.

"Come Dei-dei you spent enough time outside today" Sasori said tugging his arm playfully, Deidara smiled but looked back at the younger blond who was still near the stove. Something in him told him to stay but because he didn't want to be considered the dork he followed his boyfriend. (aaahhhh I had too! XD) Tobi didn't know what to do so he just followed out to go bug Kisame.

**'Kit, what were you trying to do?'** Kyuubi asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes as tears tried to threaten to fall from the corner of his eyes. Though the young blond did not notice the Uchiha who was still sitting on the chair watching him.

"Nothing, I was trying nothing" The demon replied as he started to pour the rice on a rice cooker.

**'Was it what you saw? Kit I know those we-'**

"That had nothing to do with anything! Kami Kyuubi why can't you ever fucking let anything go?" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist onto the counter. The demon said nothing more; the young demon was not one to know how to deal with his emotions on his own, which pissed him off even more. "Besides something tells me I was never there" The Uchiha continued to witness the show, the blond seemed very crushed but what did he expect? This was an evil organization not a family. The blond put both of his hands on the counter. "Jaein who are you? And what is your connection to me?" He questioned himself, in a split second he came out of his thoughts and continued to work. Itachi stood up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen never taking a look back.

A little later

Once Naruto was done he swayed off all the sweat from his forehead with his forearm and admired his work. He had to say this might have been his best creations yet! He was able to cook Bibim Naengmyon (Spicey buckwheat noodles), Udong (Japanese Noodles), Deungshim-gui (Grilled Sirloin), Samgyeopsal-gui (Grilled side of pork), Ggakdugi (chopped radish kimchi), and Chonggak Kimchi (Ponytail Kmichi).

**'You really did out done yourself'** Kyuubi said amazed, Naruto blushed a little and then laughed.

"You really think so?" This was a lot of amount of food and even if the others didn't want any he could always just save it and have some more for next time. "I guess I didn't realize how much I made; I mean I was a little mad, oh well" The blond looked behind him and saw all the dirty dishes he would have to wash he shrugged his shoulders and washed his hands instead. He grabbed a bowl and some chopsticks as he was about to sit down on a chair a little visitor came into the kitchen.

"Oh man what smells so good?" He said, the blond chuckled. It was the one with the mask, to the demon he actually seemed okay for an Akatsuki member, a little weird but hey don't we all have our weird moments here and there? The masked man looked at all the food on the table and looked surprised and amazed. All that food! "Naruto-kun did you really cook all this?" He asked, the blond nodded bluntly. Naruto sat down on the chair and started serving himself; a gulp could be heard from the man who just entered the kitchen. He was so hungry but since he hasn't gone to a mission in a while he didn't have enough money to buy food.

"You ..want some?" Naruto offered, the masked man jump in surprised. Was the blond talking for real? Was he really this nice?

"Y-ou really mean it?" The blond motioned his hand for him to come towards the table. The Akatsuki member jumped in joy, he was really happy that the blond was able to share his food.

"I'm not going to finish this all by myself" Naruto began serving the masked man. "By the way, and not to be rude, what is your name?" The man before him seemed to stare at him or to what Naruto could tell.

"My names Tobi, Naru-chan" The blond blushed a little over the nickname, he was only use to Kyuubi calling him that, that it seems so foreign when other people say it.

"Okay Tobi pick your choice" The demon stated as he handed him a spoon.

"Thank you!" Tobi said aloud which made the blond chuckle.

"I told you I said I wanted to check on Naru-chan un!" A voice said throughout the halls, both Tobi and Naruto looked up.

"You see he already made a nickname for the damn demon!" Another voice echoed, then was a sound of a sigh like as if he really cared what was going on.

"I did spend my money of the supplies un!" The voice screamed, the blond looked at the masked man and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Does this always happen?" Tobi pointed his index finger on his mask and titled his head to the side to think.

"What's today?"

"Thursday"

"Yup, every Thursday, Sunday, and sometimes mid Tuesday" The demon nodded very interested, Naruto picked up his chopsticks and grabbed some pork and put it on his bowl on top of the noodles. The voices finally got to the kitchen and they were all silenced, it seems like food can easily quiet the mouth. (Too true! XD)

"What are you doing here un?" Deidara screamed at Tobi who was calmly eating. Naruto sighed, not wanting a big commotion coming on he stood up.

"Aren't you all going to eat?" Everyone watched the demon blond. He then made a face as if saying hello! Itachi moved first who sat next to the demon, Deidara sat next to Tobi and Sasori sat next his Dei-dei. Once everyone was in the blond smiled. "Dig in" The three new visitors started taking bites of the blond's food and were amazed it tasted as good as it looked.

"How did you learn how to cook so well Naru-chan ? un" The younger blond swallowed his noodles and whipped his mouth with a napkin. Itachi at this point was interested to know as well.

"From okaa-san" Was all he could reply, he didn't want to talk about it. The air was beginning to get awkward.

"Naruto-kun these are Korean dishes" Itachi stated, the blond stared towards the Uchiha, he finally said something to him! After to what seemed like forever to him, he finally said something. It's not exactly like it's been days but having the Uchiha this quiet made the blond think the raven haired man didn't like him I mean not even his younger brother was this quiet!

"Hai, Uchiha-san" He replied.

"Nicely done" The red head complemented.

"That's it un! I vote for Naru-chan to cook everyday!" Deidara declared, and then his cheek was pulled by Sasori's left hand.

"Don't decide that on your own you idiot!" His boyfriend stated. "What if Naru-chan doesn't want to keep cooking for us?" Naruto in the other hand kept blushing over their excessive nickname to him.

"Naru-chan why are you so red?" Tobi questioned as he pointed out, putting him on the spot. Naruto blushed even redder and was startled.

"W-what are you talking about Tobi-san?" The younger blond asked as he was turning away. Itachi witnessed how flustered and nervous the blond was getting and to him it seemed really cute.

"Ne Naru-chan are you okay? Un" Deidara asked.

"Hai, hai" The blond chuckled, what was with these people and their nicknames? "I don't mind cooking for you guys, in fact I would love to, though we would have to go grocery shopping from time to time."

"Next time Tobi wants to go with Naru-chan!" Tobi said waving his hands, okay now the blond had to ask.

"Why do you guys call me Naru-chan?" Everyone blinked not once but twice.

"Well Naru-chan suits you, it's like one of those type of names that stick with you forever" Sasori explained and he believed it to be true even though he was mad at his boyfriend for calling him that earlier. The nickname really did suit the little demon.

"A name that sticks... forever?" Naruto said stunted.

"Yea Naru-chan!" Tobi said once more aloud. Itachi stared at the little young demon who seemed happy to find that everyone was kind enough to give him a nickname, though he was a little angered but he couldn't seem to understand why. Just then Kisame entered the kitchen and saw everyone eating to what looked like food that little demon cooked.

"Your all eating his food?" The shark man yelled. Sasori waved his hand as if dismissing him.

"You really did miss something quite good Kisame-san" The shark man huffed and started stomping away. The blond demon stood up from his chair and ran off to get the said blue man.

"Did he just go after Kisame-san un?" Deidara question confused.

"Yea I think he did" The red head answered. Naruto caught up to Kisame and pulled his arm.

"Wait!" The blond yelled, the shark quickly pulled his arm back and sneered at the demon.

"What the fuck do you want? Do you want to rub it on my face?" Naruto stared at Kisame and shook his head.

"I want you to join us" The shark man lifted an eyebrow in question but didn't seem to believe the demon blond. Kisame turned his head away and was about to begin to walk again.

"I don't need your pity" Was his reply; Naruto pulled his arm again without hesitation and his eyes narrowed.

"This isn't pity, I loathe pity. I want you to come with us because I know how it feels to be left out, I know how it feels to be wrong and not being able to be given even a single thought of an invitation. I want you to be there" Kisame said nothing, he was shocked. No one has ever come after him like the demon has, it felt kinda nice. "Please... shark man" The blue skinned Akatsuki member smirked on his nickname.

"Alright, alright" He said as he fiddled with his hair. They both walked back only to find the kitchen empty once more.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned.

"You see that?" Kisame pointed out to the sink with the pile of dishes. "They all probably left because of it" The blond nodded in understanding, when they sat down Naruto handed the shark man a bowl.

"Dig in" The demon stated. When he finished they both cleared the table and started to wash the dishes together.

"You know kid" Kisame started, Naruto stared at the man next to him. All he could hear was the sound of plates and water running down. "You're actually alright for a useless vessel" The blond smiled sadly and looked towards the plate he held and placed it down. He turned toward the blue skinned man.

"Coming from you Kisame-san, it means a lot to me"

* * *

Back in Konoha (3 days later)

Tsunade sighed in relief, it was over it was finally over and she was making her way back to her home and son. Though once she walked in her office she was suddenly attacked by her assistant Shizune who ran towards her and couldn't seem to find her breaks.

"Damn it Shizune-san I walk in and I can't even fuckin get in my office without you breathing down my neck about stupid papers I have to sign!" Tsunade ragged on, her assistant in the other hand shook a little by her voice but stood strong.

"Tusande sama this isn't about your paper work, this is about Naruto-kun!" At the say of his name the blond haired woman quickly turned her attention to her friend.

"What about Naurto-kun? Is he hurt? Is he okay?" The Hokage questioned, if anything she was absolutely worried about her blond. During her council meeting the elders wanted to get rid of him which was one thing she couldn't just sit back and let happen! Shizune didn't want to look at her so she turned to the left a little.

"Dr. Satoshi-san claims that Naruto-kun ran away" The Hokage's eyes widen in shock. Nothing could say that she was preparing for this, nothing. When her assistant said her words thousands of questions flowed in her head. Why would he? What happened? Did have something to do with Kyuubi? Was it the villagers? Was it Satoshi's doing? What really happened?

"Tell me everything" Tsunade said in a very serious voice, they both walked in the privacy of her office. The Hokage sat on her chair while her assistant stood in front of her waiting for her to say something.

"It was six days ago. Kakashi-san was given a mission to help someone move in" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Who was this someone?"

"In Kakashi-san's report, it was said that her name was Sayuri Hong" The Hokage's eyes widen in shock once more and quickly narrowed them in anger. Tsunade knew who she was and if that crazy woman was here that might a whole of trouble.

"What happened to Naruto-kun?" The blond woman questioned right after word.

"He reported saying that he had a panic attack"

"A panic attack?" Tsunade questioned to herself. "Did Kakashi-san say from what?" The blond woman asked to her assistant this time. Shizune knew how serious the Hokage got when it came to Naruto and she lowered her head.

"He received his panic attack from a cello case" This immediately had Tsuande's attention full on, something didn't seem right!

"Was he physically hurt in any way?" Shizune thought a little and shook her head.

"No physical injury was found in Satoshi-san's report" The blond woman nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Send me Satoshi-san right away" Tsunade ordered. The black haired looked up in confusion. "Well? Hurry up!" She yelled, her assistant quickly took off from her office to the hospital. Tsunade was alone now and stood up from her chair and she turned toward her window of the full view of the village. "Satoshi-san better be wrong because I became Hokage for you not anyone else"

Satoshi walked into the halls of the Hokage tower, he was to say nervous. Extremely nervous, he told Shizune what needed to be told and nothing more so why did Tsunade want to talk to him about? The doctor finally reached towards the door and knocked; at first he didn't hear anything but then.

"Enter" Was at the other side; before Satoshi went inside he silently gulped and then opened the door. There she sat, the most powerful woman he had ever laid eyes on. "Satoshi-san nice of you to finally arrive" Tsunade said in a normal way to say in a conversation. The doctor slowly made his way inside and stood right on front of her desk.

"Shizune-san informed me that you wanted to see me A.S.A.P" The Hokage placed her hands on her desk. She didn't say anything at first which made Satoshi even more nervous.

"You were the one to look at Naruto-kun when I was gone correct?" The doctor nodded for an answer. "Tell me everything" Satoshi raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"I reported everything to Shizune-san" Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I order you and I won't repeat myself again, tell me everything on what you found on Naruto-kun" Satoshi stared at the Hokage and sighed, she knew what she meant but would she believe him? I mean she herself is the best doctor around!

"Hokage-sama..." He started. "Naruto-kun was severely burned, marked, bruised, beat, and have some dismantled finger nails from the inside" The blond woman closed her eyes as she absorbed all the information.

"Where you able to tell if someone did this?" She questioned.

"That's the strangest thing, I couldn't. All of these injuries were from a long time ago but his skin treats it as if it happened a few days ago" The Hokage sighed from relief.

"Thank you Satoshi-san that is all" The doctor stared at the woman confused.

"That is all Hokage-sama? I'm worried about the little one! And I was to believe that he ran away! Tsunade-sama I don't know if you knew this but the little blond was suicidal!" Tsunade well knew what was going on she wasn't stupid!

"That's enough Satoshi-san!" She yelled the doctor quieted down. "Leave my office" Was all she could say then, Satoshi soon almost ran out of the door. Tsunade sighed once more and stood up; she slowly walked towards her window again. She stared hard towards the village; there was a deep secret like no other that no one can know. "Shizune-san!" The Hokage yelled for her assistant, the black haired woman quickly came in the room; her friend had her back turned so she didn't know how she was feeling at the moment. The blond woman turned her head slightly. "Call Sayuri-san for me, I want to speak with her"

* * *

With Sasuke

The Uchiha was in his mansion staring at his porch, just staring.

_"Ne Sasuke-teme how was your family like?_" He could hear the blond ask. It was a warm day like today and they didn't have a mission so they just decided to hang out, it was at this same porch where he asked. They were both silent for a while, the Uchiha was to say a little uncomfortable for he never really had anyone come in his house before even after the accident he allowed no one. Sasuke remembered as if it was just yesterday, he sat in the same top step and looked down two steps to where the blond was supposed to be sitting on.

_"Why do you want to know?"_ He questioned coldly. He never really talked about his family after the accident, after the accident there was a lot of things the little raven haired boy didn't like to talk about but here he was listening to the dead last instead of making him go away. He remembered the blond was a little hesitate to continue he stared towards the flowers that slowly seemed to die.

_"Did you eat right? Don't skip your meals. Isn't that what a mother is supposed to say?"_ The blond seemed to have ignored to raven's cold tone. Sasuke looked at his rival in puzzlement; he has never really seen Naruto act this serious aside from a mission.

_"Oi, where is this coming from? Why do you want to know about my family so much?"_ Naruto looked back to what he saw as a friend and smiled sadly something again the raven haired teen had never seen on the blond before.

_"Not just your family, but a family in general"_ He quieted down again for a second._ "Ne, if I were to disappear tomorrow ..would you miss me?"_ Sasuke stared towards the blond to see if he was actually asking for real. Did he finally lose it? Why was he asking all these weird questions? It didn't make any sense to the Uchiha. Though at the time Sasuke didn't really seem to show much interest, I mean he knew he wouldn't really do it so what would he answer the blond?

_"Of course not"_ Naruto turned his head away, his eyes were getting watery but he didn't show it to the Uchiha oh no he didn't need to witness him cry no.

_"Ah..." _Was all the blond could reply. _"It's a beautiful day today, the weather is so pretty"_

Sasuke stood up and walked in, that was the last conversation they actually ever had. Yea they talked but it was mostly insults and about their mission, Naruto seemed like he wanted to hide whatever he ever wanted to talk about. Was it because of what how he answered his question? Was the blond taking it seriously? The raven haired man slammed his left fist toward a wall. How could he have been so stupid? There were times where the blond needed him but he refused to acknowledge it! Perhaps Sakura was right? Who was he to step in if Naruto really did run away. There was a sudden pain in his heart, he ran away. He did it; he disappeared though his response was different now. He missed him, he missed the blond dearly that it hurted. Sasuke slowly stared towards his ceiling and a wet liquid was slowly coming down his face, he was crying. He was crying and the emotions in him didn't seem to want to stop, what was he to do now?

* * *

Back with Naruto

The blond had been in the Akatsuki lair for six days now. He wasn't feeling home sick nor did he miss his friends something in which he didn't find odd. Itachi hadn't spoke to him since the day he cooked for all of them which was to say he cooked for them every day but the Uchiha didn't seem to want to talk to the blond which made him feel a little weird. The blond sighed, he needed some fresh air. Naruto walked out of his room down the hall, he didn't want be in the kitchen, or the ball room, so he went to the training grounds. Once he made it there he walked in the so called forest that grew in the room, to say Naruto had never seen such a big training ground in his entire life, it might have been inside but it's pretty huge. The blond walked until he knew he was right in the middle of the whole land of green and sat on the ground leaning back on a tree. Since he s been with Akatsuki Naruto didn't need to hide anymore so he never again used his jutsu which in his case felt kind of nice. His nightmares continued that was one thing that would never change and his mind was always full of questions. Who was he really? Since last night his name was beginning called Gunwook Shim. Who was that? Why did it show up in his memories? And that girl Jaein kept seeming to show up, twice she called him Tae sung and Gunwook. In a way he missed Mitsuko in his dreams. As he continued to think he didn't seem to notice onyx eyes continuously watching him. The person walked towards the blond and sat down next to him; Naruto blinked and finally noticed someone right next to him.

"Uchiha-san I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted to sit here let me move" As the blond was about to stand up a pale arm holded him to stop. Itachi then pulled him back to sit down, he didn't say anything. They both just sat there in silence, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if he sat just like this before but with someone else.

"Did you eat already?" Itachi questioned not looking at the blond; the said teen stared at the raven haired man as if trying to see if he heard correctly. Since he didn't say anything Itachi took that as a no. "Don't skip your meals" Naruto's eyes started to wield up in tears; the Uchiha finally stared towards the blond and was a little a backed to see that he was crying. Did he screw this up? Was this his fault? "Why are you crying?" He said in an uncomfortable tone. Naruto chuckled as he wiped away the tears with his sleeves on his cloak.

"Your such a babo" Was his response. He remembered now, he had this similar conversation with Sasuke expect it was as if Itachi knew what to say which made him happy in a way. He always wished someone would say that to him and it happened. "Ne Uchiha-san..." Naruto started. Itachi looked at the blond. "Why did you kill your family?" The Uchiha narrowed down his eyes. "I thought that's what everyone wanted or at least..."

"It's what you wanted Naruto-kun" The blond stayed silent. "I killed my family because it wasn't the one I thought it could be" The blond looked towards the Uchiha not believing what he was hearing, he knew somewhere in his heart that wasn't the real reason. He just couldn't have, something wasn't right.

"Tell me" Naruto said, the Uchiha looked at the blond once more. "What exactly makes you believe I'll fall for that? What are you so afraid to say? Is it all a tough guy act? Is that it? You want to seem very evil, evil enough to actually lie about to why you actually killed your own family?"

"You don't know anything" Itachi said feeling the limit of talking to the said demon.

"Your right, I don't but I at least don't hide away by lying" Naruto stood and was about to walk away until he was pulled by the raven haired man once more.

"You lie all the time! Don't you dare say you're so special because last I heard no one in the entire village knew you were adopted by a rich family" The blond looked away. "You aren't so innocent now are you" He continued in a cold tone.

"Not so innocent? Is that all you can say? Of course I'm not innocent I mean look at me!" The demon stated as he roughly pulled his arm away from Itachi's grip. "I'm a demon, even as a hanyou I was never innocent. Someone like me was never born with innocence, but you, you made yourself as you are now" The demon looked away and turned his back on the Uchiha. "A family is always suppose to be there for you, I never had any type of that experience because of what I was and what people wanted me to become" He slightly titled his head to the right. "I always envied the Uchiha's, not just Sasuke-san but you as well. I knew who you were right from the start I just acted dumb all the time, and though you were convicted as a murderer I still envied you"

"There is nothing for you to envy about" Naruto chuckled.

"Nothing for me to envy you about? Is that what all you guys always think? I once wanted to say these same exact words to Sasuke-san but since I don't see Konoha anywhere near my future I guess you'll have to settle. I never envied your family for power, which is always there not matter what. I envied you because you belonged somewhere, when you were sick your okaa-san was there to help you feel better. When you accomplished anything your otou-san was there to praise you, you had a name you can walk on" Itachi was speechless, the blond envied him. Him the murderer. "You had so much freedom after word, I guess that's what I envied you on the most" The Uchiha's heart was to say racing; this was a situation he never dealt with.

"You're free now" Naruto shook his head. "You have a name. Naruto Uzumaki"

"Is that what Leader-sama told you? It's written on paper right? Of course it would be my name" The Uchiha was confused. "I'm not free Uchiha-san, I can never be free" He sighed the last word out. The raven haired man said nothing more; the blond was a lot more complex than to what he had to expect. "Ah... .before we go" Itachi stared towards the back head of the blond waiting for him to continue. "Naruto Uzumaki is not my real name, it was a name I gave myself" Without another word the both walked out of the forest.

* * *

Back with Tusnade

The blond woman waited in her office as the door opened.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san said you wanted to talk to me?" Blue eyes narrowed down with anger.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Itachi

As they both walked out Itachi moved his left hand and holded the blond s other. They didn't meet each other eye to eye and continued to walk their way.

* * *

With Sasuke

The young Uchiha walked towards his room and flopped down to his bed as his head rested on his pillow he noticed a picture frame. It was a picture that was taken of the two of them, both he and Naruto. They seemed happy, Naruto seemed happy. Sasuke sighed as he raised his right hand toward the object and placed it down having the wooden cover the glass frame. He didn't need any more memories, that's all the blond was to him now just a memory.

* * *

*Everyone's quiet*

Alice: So what do you think?

Minho: Why is the relationship so complicated?

Alice: I don't know let's ask Itachi!

Itachi: You have a one tract mind...

Minho: That doesn't answer anything!

Sasuke: You know now that I think about it...I don't think I ever saw brother with a woman..ever

Naruto: So you mean he was always into guys?

Alice: AH HA! I KNEW IT!

Itachi: WHAT? NO! I LOVE WOMEN!

Minho: You know in the manga nor in the series does it say you ever met a woman.

Alice: OR LANE WITH ONE!

Sasuke: So...

Naruto: Itachi was gay from the start?

Alice: Yup and so was Sasuke..

Sasuke: Yea... WAIT WHAT?

Naruto: I KNEW IT!

Minho: At least Naruto had a crush on someone and a girl said she loved him

Naruto: FOR REAL? WHO SAID THEY LOVED ME!

*Everyone gets quiet again*

Naruto: What? TELL ME! I WANNA KNOW!

Alice: You..

Sasuke: Have...

Minho: Got..

Itachi: To be kidding...

Everyone: HINATA YOU BABO!

Naruto: Oh yea...

Alice: *Sighs*

Well what do yous peoples thinks? Is it enough for reviews? I hope this is long enough! It felt really long to me! It actually made it to 15 pages long on my Microsoft word thingy...so yea long! Lolz. New questions araising! What is with Naruto and Itachi's strange relationship? Who is this new girl Jaein, Naruto keeps dreaming about? How will Sasuke react when he sees Naruto again? Will anyone see the blond again? And what about the blond's past? Why are other memories of what Naruto can't remember starting to show now? What will Tsunade do to Sayuri? Can you guys actually send me some answers? I want to see what you guys come up with! It'll be fun! XD Please and thank yous go all the way around! I'm looking for about another 5 reviews for me to continue!


	8. Chapter 8

Blue eyes opened as it witnessed its surroundings. The wind was cold while the sky was dark as coal; the blue eyes scanned their way around and noted that he was standing in pavement. Where was he? As he continued to look around there stood a girl in the middle of his surroundings. She was wearing her high school uniform as she had long black hair, he knew who she was.

_"Mitsuko-chan..."_ Her onyx eyes stared at him. The boy took a step forward but as he did the girl took a step back which surprised him. _"Mitsuko-chan.."_ He tried again and as before she ended up taking a step back, the blond soon realized where he was and she was tiring to do. He was on the roof, what building? He didn't know but he knew that Mitsuko might try to jump off, why though! **WHY!** The blond didn't want to try to move another step, he feared that if he got any closer she might jump off completely and it would be his fault. _"Mitsuko-chan..why are you back? I thought-"_

_"I was dead?"_ Was her answer, the blonds eyes widen in shock. Since when was she able to talk?

_"When were you-"_

_"There are many things you do not know"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes, what the hell was she trying to say? Would she know something he might not? And if that was the case what did she know? _"I recommend for you not to follow your pursuit in your memories Naruto-kun"_

_"I need to know the truth! I need to know! Everything has just been so confusing!"_ The blond yelled.

_"Aren't you happy the way you are now?"_ She questioned. _"You gave yourself a name, you found a new place to stay.."_

_"What do you mean you know where I stay? Are you are you still alive?"_ The blond asked as he dared to walk closer to her. The black haired girl continued to step back until there was nothing there anymore and fell off the edge. _"Mitsuko!"_ Naruto yelled as he caught her hand. They both stared at each other.

_"Let me go, I need to leave" _The blond looked at her as if she was crazy.

_"You're not going to die here!" _Mitsuko knew the blond wasn't going to let go anytime soon so she had to do what she had to do.

_"Stop looking for your past! Just stop Tae sung!"_ Naruto's baby blue eyes widen in shock by the name she called him, soon the black hair turned brown and a girl looked at the blond as if she betrayed him as her hand slipped through.

_"Gunwook!"_ She yelled as she fell into the darkness. The demon's breath was caught in fear, confusion, and guilt.

_"Stop ...just stop! It's not fair!"_ The blond grabbed his long hair. _"I have a name! I have a past! Why won't everyone leave me alone!"_

**'Kit...'** Naruto stood there in the same spot looking in towards the darkness from within where Mitsuko jumped off in. **'Perhaps Mitsuko-chan is right'** He continued to say nothing and listened.**' You have tried for too long and you have come up with nothing, it's time to put the past as the past'**

_"I would Kyuubi, but it doesn't seem to want to leave me alone" _Naruto sighed in frustration. The empty feeling came back in his heart, the empty feeling of loneliness, confusion, uselessness, the feeling of not being able to belong in a place to call home. Why was it so hard to look for? _"I need it"_

**'Kit, kit no, you don't need it!' **Kyuubi tried to reason, he knew what Naruto was referring to and it wasn't pretty.

_"I loathe this feeling! I want it to go away!"_ The fox stayed quiet. He hated when his little son acted this way, in cases like these he let him do whatever he liked. The blond noticed that Kyuubi no longer said anything and to say the least it kinda hurted him. I mean why didn t he at least try to talk to him? Try to tell him that life was better without it. He knew he was stubborn but he would listen to his father, no one ever tried. They always gave up on him, so why can't he give up on everything else and everyone? Why was he always the one to wait on someone? Why was he always the one to try to talk and share the life telling them that if they left everyone would be sad, and would be missed? It is so hard for someone to tell Naruto that he would be missed? The blond opened his eyes and widen in shock for onyx colored ones stared right back at the blue. What was he doing here? The blond quickly ran out of his bed and ran straight to the bathroom, the Uchiha tried to follow but had the door slammed to his face. Naruto looked through the cabinet and remembered he wasn't in his house, he began to panic. He needed it! This feeling wasn't showing that it was going to go away! Tears started to fall down his eyes, where the fuck was it! Itachi heard all the noise in the other side; he raised an eyebrow in question, what was the little blond doing in his bathroom? There it was! It wasn't his blade but any other blade was going to do at this moment because he was very desperate.

"Go away, go away" Naruto started to say like a mantra, he quickly pulled his sleeve from his cloak and began to cut away not even thinking of getting rid of his bandages. With each strike on his left wrist the blond was beginning to feel a lot better, the deeper the wound the faster the pain would go away. The raven on the other side was starting to get concerned; he heard the demon mumble a few words but could not exactly know what they were. Itachi used his kuni to chip the lock on the handle of the door knob and opened it, his eyes narrowed quickly. There sat the blond on his bathroom floor with the red liquid substance that he needed to stay alive splattered all over his floor, though Naruto seemed relaxed by the action which cased the raven haired man to narrow his eyes in the first place. This wasn't right; no this was going to have to stop. Itachi walked towards Naruto and knelt down beside him, the raven man wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders which made the demon flinch.

"Naruto-kun..." Itachi started. The demon fox didn't want to hear it; he knew what he was going to say. He was probably going to say.

_'If you wanted to die, just go back to Konoha' _The Uchiha lifted the wounded wrist, his eyes glistened with sadness and concern, not an ounce of anger was found.

"Why?" This made Naruto blink in surprise was Itachi questioning him? Was he really concerned?

"This is none of your concern Uchiha-san. I mean it is not happening to you is it?" The raven man stared towards the blond right in the eyes.

"That is where you are wrong" Itachi started. "If it happens to you, then it happens to those around you" Naruto didn't exactly get what that meant, the Uchiha seemed to catch on in his confusion because of his puzzled face. "You may not notice, but everyone around you is connected to an invisible white string that is attached to your heart" He tried to explain and as he did he lifted his index finger in his right hand and placed it to the blond's chest to where his heart resigned in. "Whatever you do affects everyone in a certain way" The raven's right hand then lifted the blond's chin. "And at the moment, my string feels pulled in pain at the sight of seeing you cutting your beautiful skin this way" Naruto's heart was beating a million times the second, he didn't understand this feeling. What was it?

**'Replay..' **Kyuubi purred.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned as his mind was getting very fuzzy at the moment. He felt as if he was on a cloud.

**'Replay..your love story' **Slowly the blond opened his mouth, as he and Itachi made their towards each other.

"Replay my love story" Was the last thing the blond demon stated as his smooth, tainted lips clashed into pale, snow ones.

* * *

Back in Konoha

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san said you wanted to talk to me?" Blue eyes narrowed in anger, this was the woman who started this who mess. Well she'll be damned if she was going to finish it.

"Do you remember the time you adopted a small boy here in Konoha?" The woman in black walked in further and stood right in front of the Hokage's desk looking quite serious at the moment about their talk.

"Yes I do Hokage-sama" She answered her question.

"Do you recall his name?" Tsunade asked trying to stay calm.

"The boy had no name, so I gave him one" This made the Hokage's blood boil. "His name was Yuki Hong" Tsunade brought a file of papers in which held information over the event that took place at the time.

"It's funny you should say so Sayuri because in this document here it states that you gave the adopted child in the name of Tae sung Choi am I correct?" Sayuri said nothing more, she was trapped. Everything she was supposed to do was all in vain her mission from then on was canceled. "You do know what this means right?" Tsunade continued. "You are from now on to be exiled from this village" This made the woman in black narrow her eyes.

"How dare you try to exile me? Do you know who I am?" This made the Hokage smirk.

"Yes I do, but do you think I give a fuck? No I don't. I don't care if you come from a noble family or not, you are still in **MY** areas of this village and the last I remembered I am **HOKAGE** and I can exile whoever I want and in this case I'm exiling you" Sayuri was not going to have this come in charge not in at all.

"I was ordered by the Third himself for me to take on this mission!" The blond Hokage stood up.

"Yes but you failed. You were supposed to protect him, give him a home, and you couldn't even do that!" The woman in black closed her eyes and absorbed every word the Hokage was saying, but it's like they say before. It goes through one ear and comes out the other.

"Hokage-sama, you and I very well know that the demon is not to be put in care, he is merely a weapon for me to keep an eye in" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk breaking it in half, though Sayuri did not seem to flinch of the action.

"Don't you dare ever say that in my presence again! Do you hear me? Naruto was not to be raised so carelessly! He was a hero by his father the Fourth!" The woman stared at the blond.

"With all due respect he is no hero Hokage-sama, he was used a tool" The more this woman talked the more Tusnade wanted to slam her face in her office floor.

"My word is law, and so you are here to be exiled from my village and if I hear you go anywhere near my little Naruto I will make sure you never wanted to breathe ever again" Sayuri stared towards the blond woman and bowed.

"As you wish Hokage-sama" Without another word the woman left. Tsunade to say was still pissed off, though Shizune quietly walked in, she had more news to present to Tsunade, news that she knew she wasn't going to take lightly.

"Tsunade-sama.." Shizune stated in a low tone whisper because she was afraid she would get yelled at as well. The Hokage however saw her best friend and cooled down immediately.

"Shizune-san, Sayuri-san will be taken off the record unless told otherwise. She has been exiled" The short black haired woman's eyes widen in shock.

"Tsunade-sama..you went to that extreme?" This made the Hokage narrow her eyes, what is up with people trying to defend idiots now-a-days?

"Yes, yes I did. Is there a problem with my decision Shizune-san?" Tsunade's voice sounded at the point of confusion and frustration, mind you more frustration than confused. Shizune quickly closed her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have doubted whatever kind of decision the Hokage made but then again that was a bit extreme.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san is the appropriate age to come to know the documents that his father left him" Blue eyes widen in fear. Those were the documents that held ever living secret that was Naruto, how could she have forgotten such a thing? That information could not be put in any hands of anyone! Not even the owner to the secrets himself, he could not no he cannot know the secrets of his past, there was a reason to why it was kept a secret in the first place and it will remain that way until the end of time itself.

"He cannot know Shizune-san" This made her friend nod in agreement, this was one thing she had to agree. Sasuke would not be able to understand. "You are not to inform any of its whereabouts understood? Under the wrong hands all of Konoha could in fact be in danger, and not just that Naruto's life will be at stake" The dilemma hung on their heads, what were they to do?

* * *

Back with Naruto

Both Naruto and Itachi were in each other's arms, the raven man never thought he would be able to love but this blond demon showed him otherwise. Naruto in the other hand had no idea what this was called.

"Ne, Itachi-san.." The Uchiha blinked by the way the blond was able to call him by his first name, since he came the little fox has been calling him by his last. This brought a little smile show across his face.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Itachi could see that Naruto was having a very hard time explaining himself, the blond felt as if he was as red as a tomato, how could he explain this?

"I..I uh feel weird" Was one way he could explain himself, Itachi could not help but laugh which made the blond stare towards the Uchiha. This was the first time he's ever seen an Uchiha laugh, Sasuke wouldn't even put a genuine smile but here he was sitting next to Itachi Uchiha considered as the most dangerous ninja around laughing together. Naruto's heart began to pound once again, though at the same time he felt himself pout over the fact that Itachi was laughing on what he said. "What's so funny?" The raven haired man tried to quiet down his laughter.

"No, don't get me wrong Naru-chan, that weird feeling is what we humans call love"

"Love?" Itachi nodded his head. "Replay my love story.." Naruto mumbled, the Uchiha couldn't hear him.

"Hmm?"

"Kyuubi told me to replay my love story"

"Have you ever been in love before?" This made the blond demon shake his head in response. "Would I really be your first?"

"Hai" Itachi felt quite honored and happy to know the blond could be his and only his.

"Naru-chan, you are mine as I am yours do you understand?" The blond shook his head. "Meaning that no one can touch you as I do, kiss you, and most of all heal the wounds that rest in your heart. Only I, I do not want to lose you" Naruto's eyes widen at his words both of his hands grabbed a hold towards the Akatsuki that was in front of him, though he flinched due to his left hand being decommissioned.

"Ah!..." The blond bit his lip; Itachi noted his action but pushed them aside for the moment as he grabbed the blond's wounded wrist.

"Naru-chan tell me, why did you do this to yourself?" Though Naruto looked away feeling ashamed which caused him to chuckle he knew if Sasuke found out about his little antics he could care less but with Itachi it felt different. "And from the looks of it, this wouldn't be your first time you've done this"

"I-it makes the pain go away" This made the Uchiha narrow his eyes in question. "Whenever I feel useless, out of place, or invisible I just do this and and it makes the pain disappear" Itachi shook his head by his little fox's response.

"No, no, no my little kitsune. This causes an addiction" Naruto rose an eyebrow that was something he never heard before.

"Addiction?" The raven nodded.

"Yes, an addiction is something you can't get rid of. For instants do you do this often when you feel that way?" There came a nod. "Though if it really did help you, it would make the pain disappear forever not just a little while you understand?" The blond shook his head, which made the Uchiha sigh. "Okay how about this; every time you cut yourself you feel relief am I correct?"

"Hai"

"If this really helped you then it would make the pain disappear, but the feeling comes back right?"

"Hai"

"So then you would have to do your actions again and again continuously until the pain goes away but it doesn't which makes it go into a never ending circled motion. That is an addiction, it's involuntary, you can't help it but you don't need to do it anymore because I'm here with you" This made Naruto tremble.

"Y-your h-here wi-th m-me?" He repeated, Itachi hugged the demon boy how continued to tremble.

"Ssh, it's okay Naru-chan. I wouldn't I be here with you?" At this moment something inside the blond snapped and his eyes became lifeless.

_**"I don't have a past, a name, a family, I don't belong anywhere, and wherever I go I bring blood and destruction"**_ These words were calm in the little fox's mouth which caused the Uchiha to be abacked. _**"I live to destroy and kill, I breath the ashes of fire, and I hear the screams of pain and fear among others. I love the taste of war don't you?"**_

"Naru-chan.." Itachi said as he tried to process his words, this was exactly out of random. What the hell was going on?

**'Uchiha-san'**

"Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Itachi question, he was completely confused to this point. "What is going on?" The blond sighed.

**'It is a very long story' **The raven man sat there.

"I have enough time"

**'Do you know the story in how I was in caged into the little blond one?'** The Uchiha nodded. **'This story comes in many different directions but in the end it comes in one path of death. At the time I was sealed into my kit I had no bare memory at the time to where I exactly was or who I was before. That is until Naruto started to grow up when he was four I already regained my memory as a rightful lord of every spirit fox but since I was locked in a cage I could not do my worldly duties in which I was in trusted with. At this time a ninja named Orchimaru took Naruto and infused, recreate, reorganized, and removed most of the child's organs and chakra flow. He gave him the instincts of an animal, at tool that he could control. Though sadly he wasn't the only one with the idea'**

"Otou-san" Itachi stated. "And the council" This made the blond raise an eyebrow in question.

**'I see you know already'**

"I have been assigned missions before to kidnap the little one so that they can abuse his power"

**'I thank you for not delivering'**

"Don't, mind you at the time I didn't do it for the boy"

**'I see..'**

"Carry on"

**'Ah yes, your father wanted completely control over Naruto to destroy Konoha, the council wanted his power to make people quiver in fear so that no one could ever try to make a threat over their village. In this purpose Naruto was no meant to have a past, what he sees is not real. His nightmares are mere illusions, the family that adopted the boy was in a mission by the third to take care of him but it wasn't like that. Mitsuko started this whole mess with little Naruto, she a very much alive and can speak'**

"Wait are you trying to tell me that-"

**'Naruto Uzumaki doesn't exist he was meant to live as a weapon, nothing more'**

"Naru-chan..." Itachi had no idea how bad he had it.

**'Uchiha-san, you must make sure Naruto is never under anger or danger. I do not know for how long I can keep this going'**

"You mean you suppress it?"

**'Very much likely but as years go the task gets harder the monster in Naru-chan wants out. Please you have to make sure my little Naru-chan is okay. I don't want to lose him, the babo always thinks he if dies no one would miss him and even if that were true there would always be one person that would miss him the most'** Itachi rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"Who?" This made Kyuubi chuckle.

**'Babo, you'll figure it out soon'** This was making Itachi jealous, who else would miss his little blond more than-

"Oh" This made Kyuubi chuckle once more.

**'That was sooner than expected'** The fox smiled which made Itachi's heart skip a beat, if only his little blond would smile for him and only him. **'Before I go there is something I must tell you'** The Uchiha stared towards the blond demon. **'There are going to be moments like the one a few minutes ago in which his animal instinct will control his body I need you to make sure it doesn't get out of hand'**

"Wait Kyuubi-sama, if you know all this why haven't you informed Naru-chan about it?" Naruto's eyes glistened in sadness and looked straight at the raven man.

**'He is like a son to me Uchiha-san, tell me if you were in my position would you be able to have the heart to tell him?' **The raven haired man said nothing. **'I guess not, until next time hopefully not so soon till then'** The blond ended up passing out before the Uchiha, there was many things he did not know about his little blond. What else was there to know?

* * *

Alice: Finally Chapter 8!

*Everyone's quiet*

Alice: What?

Itachi: Mind elabrating?

Alice: In English?

Minho: That was English!

Sasuke: What took you!

Naruto: Yea! We all thought you were going to leave this hanging!

Alice: *Le gasp* How can you all think that?

Itachi: Then explain!

Alice: Well..First I had to deal with some family problems that happened at home

Sasuke: Ouch

Minho: Sorry to hear that

Alice: No it's okay it's dealt with

Naruto: And second?

Itachi: Second?

Alice: Yes there's more!

Minho: Theres always more..

Alice: I finally got a part time job! Yay me!

Sasuke: Doing what?

*Alice sighs*

Alice: As a cooker in Popeyes..

*Everyone laughs*

Alice: HEY! I least I get payed!

*Everyone quiet's down*

Alice: HA!

Minho: Though..

Alice: What?

Naruto: You did just put this chapter out there

Alice: Because I'm a simple dude

Itachi: Your a man?

Alice: That's not what I meant!

Sorry I took long ladies and gentlemen! Though here is finally chapter eight! Yay! Tell me what you guys think! I was going to discontinue this story due to the fact that I wasn't having time left at all for anything but with your guys reviews it gave me courage and confidence to continue! I NEED 5 MORE REVIEWS FOLKS! Until next time!

P.S. I was going to write more questions but no one wanted to answer...*pouts* oh well HAVE A NICE READ! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto stood in darkness once more but somehow he knew this was different. Everything within the atmosphere was out of place, he knew this time it wasn't Mitsuko who infiltrated his mind then who was it?

_**'Lousy, lousy, lousy'**_ A dark voice chuckled within the surrounding area. The blond stared all around but could find nothing. Was this a joke? No this wasn't Kyuubi's doing. There was no way his father would be able to do something like this, then who? He didn't recognize the voice, fuck why did everything in his life had to be so damn complicated? '_**I've waited so long, too long actually but finally I'm able to see my King face to face'**_ The voice continued, to what Naruto could pin point this voice or person or whatever was going on was very calm and it just called him King, what was that all about?

_"Who are you?"_ The demon fox questioned in the darkness, this made the voice laugh this time.

_**'You mean they still haven't told you?'**_ He stated within his laughter, Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was scared yes very scared he was but at the same time he made a vole to himself to figure out his past whether it was for better or worse. **_'By the means of your silence I'm guessing that's a no?'_** Man did this figure like to fuck with him, if this wasn't teasing then what else could it be?

_"Show yourself!"_ The blond shouted, out of the dark footsteps could he be heard, each step came a lot closer than the last. The blond gulped but then gasped the person who came out of the darkness was himself! Naruto stood there confused and frightened.

_**'What's the matter King, cat's got your tongue?'**_ This made the demon's double laugh with madness over his own joke. The blond's eyes continued to stare at his double, they looked almost exactly the same expect for the fact that his eyes were yellow and slit like a cat while the rest of his pupil was black.

_"Who are you?"_ Naruto questioned once more, hopping that this time perhaps the intruder would tell him.

_**'Well King that's up to you, I don't have a name but before long it won't matter'**_ The demon rose an eyebrow in question, was this whatever it was just pulling his leg? Though at the same time he can't help but feel sympathy for him, he didn't have a name, he was like him which in this case was ironic.

_"From now on your name is Horo-san, now that that's settled I want you no..I need you to give some answers for me"_ Horo looked at his King to make sure he heard correctly. Though at the same time he looked a little uninterested in trying to help the poor little confused blond. The double crossed his arms across his chest.

_**'What can I do for the King?'**_ This made Naruto narrow his eyes even further.

_"What are you doing here in my mind? Why do you continue to call me King? Why is it that you look like me? Horo who are you?"_ The double looked at the blond boy before him skeptically, was he joking? Did this stupid little demon not know what was going on? Hmmm..this made an idea pop in his head.

_**'Well for starters King, you are the ruler of this dimension and I have been here since well Orchimaru created me. I look like you because I am you'**_ Horo smirked in his words. _**'Who am I exactly? Well you'll soon find out'**_

_"Why do you continue to phrase something like that?" _Naruto asked. Once again the double laughed by the lack of information his King had over him and his own body.

_**'Tell me this King, you have no clue over your past?' **_This made the blond quiet which Horo took as a yes. '_**It amazes me, you should have the right to know every little thing but you lack information'**_ The demon blond bit his lip, was this fake trying to tell him that he knew more about him than himself? That couldn't be possible! **_'King you not only lack your memories but you have no info over your own body, the changes that were made were remarkable and yet you have no clue do you?'_** Naruto listened and with every word Horo stated made him even more confused than before.

_"What do you know that I don't?"_

_**'More than you'll ever know'**_ The double answered. _**'Let me give you a little word of advice King'**_ The blond stared towards his double and listened. _**'Whatever you do, don t trust anyone do you understand?**_' Naruto was to say a little abacked.

_"Not even Kyuubi?"_ Horo laughed, this boy really knew how to get his funny bone.

_**'He's the last person you ever want to put your trust in'**_

* * *

With Team 7

At the moment team 7 was at a mission trying to rescue a young girl that was kidnapped from Konoha by sound ninja, it wasn't complex but it wasn't easy either. They're new member didn't make as much easy as they hoped it would be, it wasn't like they didn't like him it was just the meaning of trying to tolerate him that was in question. The teen really seemed to enjoy the word penis and the awful jokes that came along with it and loved to annoy Sakura with very chance he received. Sasuke didn't enjoy his company, he was quiet which he wasn't use to, he was rude a lot more ruder than he could handle, annoying even more then he could possibly ever have seen in his life, to sum it up he just hated to admit that he missed Naruto. Yes he loathed to admit it even to himself that he missed that stupid, loud mouth, helpful, cheery, beautiful blue eyed babo. The Uchiha sighed, he always thought about the blond to say every single second that there wasn't an ounce of space in which he couldn't think of the sunny haired ninja. The team finally seemed to have stopped to rest, it was a long walk the little girl didn't seem to mind though, she was as weird as Sai their new team mate.

"Look look that butterfly is dying!" The little girl giggled with delight, to any normal child they would be baling over the fact that something cute and lovely is dying to soon but this child was not normal in fact she was beyond the word. She was strange she had light black hair, big bright purple eyes and wore a pink little dress with white boots.

"Kikuri-chan please stay still!" Yelled Sakura as she tried to chase her.

"No! No!" The little girl said as she took her tongue out towards the pink haired girl. Sakura did not like the fact that she was disobeying her. Kakashi during this time was still reading his novel while their new team mate was drawing one thing or another which didn't draw to much attention himself for once. Sasuke sighed once more, he should just take a walk for a bit to try to clear his head. That's the magic word everyone, the word try was but the last thing he attempted to do.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei.." The Uchiha stated aloud which caused the silver hair man's eyes to come off the words from the book towards his student. "I'm going to walk for a bit, I'll be back in less than five minutes" The silver haired ninja thought for a moment, was it really safe for one of his students to wonder off into the woods? Hmm..well in one hand he was the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha and two the raven haired teen was no push over so what exactly was there to worry about?

"You may go ahead Sasuke-kun but make sure you return before those five minutes you promised we're about to leave" Kakashi stated in a bored tone. Sasuke nodded in hearing his teacher's words and began to walk, it wasn't even less than three minutes and the teen thought he got pretty far already, though he felt like he couldn't go back yet. His mind started to wonder off a little.

"Dope where the hell are you?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, he knew that the blond was a mere memory now but sadly to say that memory haunted him! There wasn't a night in which Sasuke didn't have that wasn't a nightmare of the little blond screaming his name in agony. The raven haired teen gritted his teeth, why did he feel like this was his entire fault? This wasn't making sense, well once Naruto left Sasuke felt as if nothing was making sense anymore.

"Well, well if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke-san" A voice said from behind two trees, the raven haired teen quickly turned his head towards the source of the sound. And like it was another nightmare the person whose voice that belonged to was silver haired, glasses wearing, purple clothing styling Kabuto. "It's been a very long time hasn't it?" Sasuke turned his head around not really interested to whatever the four eyed freak had to say, he personally was done with whatever had to do with Orchimaru that was all behind him. So did that mean Naruto was behind him too? No this wasn't the time to think about it, he had bigger things to worry about, like that babo's henchmen.

"Who's counting?" Sasuke replied coldly, this made Kabuto make a hurt filled expression.

"Oh don t say that, we've had a lot of pleasant memories" The raven snorted the ninja's words.

"Right.." He answered; the Uchiha began to walk back with where his team was located. The five minutes should have been up already right? Right.

"Don't go all too soon, I have some very important information you might want to know" Sasuke didn't turn around but his words made him stop. "Now that I have your attention, I just dropped by to tell you that your father's documents are waiting for you to read them" The raven's eyes narrowed, what the hell was Kabuto talking about?

"Documents?" The glasses wearing man smirked.

"You don't know? Your father left you documents over the secrets of that certain fox friend of yours" Sasuke finally turned towards the silver haired ninja to face him.

"What does this have to do with Naruto-kun?" The Uchiha's eyes seemed to spin with color.

"The ultimate weapon to destroying Konoha"

"What? The ultimate weapon? What does that have to do with Naruto-kun?" Kabuto's glasses shined from the sun's rays while his smile widen across his face.

"You're a smart young man figure it out, put two and two together" Instead of trying to help him, this confused the Uchiha even more if possible. Was Kabuto trying to say that Naruto was the ultimate weapon to destroying Konoha?

"You aren't going to trick me, this document if it was true then Hokage-sama would have informed me" Sasuke stated.

"That's the catch in this game, I have some very valuable information you might be interested in" This made the Uchiha raise an eyebrow in question.

"Might?" Kabuto smirked again.

"I just didn't think you would care about the demon" Sasuke gritted his teeth with anger, how dare the scum even come to think that Naruto was a demon!

"Tell me everything"

"I thought you never car-"

"My emotions are my business not yours. I will not repeat myself" This made Kabuto's smirk stay on the silver ninja's face.

"Have you ever heard of the legend of the Kyuubi No Kitsune?" The man questioned.

"Of course, who hasn't?" Sasuke answered.

"During that time the Fourth sealed the monster in a new born" The Uchiha did not know where this was going what did this legend have to do with Naruto? "That new born just happened to be Naruto Uzumaki" Onyx eyes widen in shock, what did he just say? This couldn't be true, but he didn't look like he was kidding. "Though some information you didn't know, Uzumaki Naruto is not the little demon's name"

"W-what? Of course it's his name! All you tell me is lies!" The Uchiha had, had enough of this so he once again began to walk away.

"Sasuke-san! Wait I'm not finished" Kabuto tried to reason.

"I don't need to hear it, all you tell me is lies and I'm not going to fall for them!" The raven shouted aloud very angry.

"Really? Then tell me what kind of benefit I would receive if all I told you were lies about the little demon bastard!" The silver haired man shouted back.

"He has a name! His name is **NARUTO UZUMAKI-KUN**!" Sasuke yelled at the bottom of his lungs.

"He **DOESN'T** have a name! He wasn't born with one! In fact the only reason he was born was that he would be able to be used to destroy Konoha! He is a weapon! A mere weapon that can not have emotions or even think for himself!" Sasuke's eyes widen in shock once more. "The demon gave himself that name, which is pretty much surprising if you asked me."

"Why do you continuously call him demon? Is it because he carries the Kyuubi-sama? He is not a demon!" Laughter came out of the man's mouth.

"No, no, no! The blond is a demon! He and Kyuubi-sama finally infused their chakra together! So now your beloved Naruto Uzumaki-san or whatever name he's using now is a demon! A demon of destruction and war!"

"Shut up! **SHUT UP**!" Sasuke yelled making the lunatic stop in mid laughter narrowing his eyes at the raven haired teen. "You know nothing over Naruto-kun! Nothing! So don't you dare say anything like that about him again! Demon or not Naruto-kun has a good heart; he would never do anything to make people cry from pain and agony!"

"Is that so? Ask anyone to tell you about the monsters past just ask... see if anyone tells you the truth" Sasuke was sick and tired of hearing the stupid henchmen's words.

"I don't need to know anything, until then" The Uchiha stated in his last sentence.

"How about in the next thousand years?" Kabuto smirked, he knew that the Uchiha will try anything to get the information he needed it was just the matter of time. Once again will the raven haired man come back to Orchimaru, just a matter of time.

"To soon Kabuto-san, too soon" When the silver haired ninja was no longer in sight the raven haired teen sighed in frustration. All of that information he just received was too much at the moment he needed to processes it. Naruto was a full blooded demon, he was a weapon of mass destruction, in fact Naruto wasn't even his real name, Orichmaru was involved, but what did this have to do with the documents that Kabuto was talking about? His father left him documents? Was it about the clan? His murderous brother? What? All he knew was that when he got to Konoha he will get some answers from the Hokage, oh he will.

* * *

Back with Naruto

The blond awoke to find himself back in Itachi's bed but then raven haired man wasn't anywhere to be found, where could he be? Naruto sighed perhaps he went out for some air, maybe he should do the same thing, he needed to clear his head. That guy Horo really had him confused, first it had to deal with Mitsuko, then his past and now Horo? And to make it worse he just meet the guy! Where did he come from?

**'Kit, your awake?**' Kyuubi question, this made Naruto narrow his eyes. Horo advised him not to trust Kyuubi, why wouldn't he? The fox was like a father to him, he trusted him with all his life but would he follow Horo's advice?

"Yea, I just woke up" The blond responded, that was it. Since he wasn't able to walk out his problems perhaps he should just watch some television in the ballroom. When he arrived no one seemed to be there which made the demon raise an eyebrow in question, where the hell was everyone? Naruto decided to shrug it off and turned on the box in front of him and started channel surfing.

"God isn't there anything to watch?" Naruto stated loudly.

**'Kit you do have the option of training in the grounds in the base'** The blond thought about it.

"Nah..." There had to be something to watch! He just wasn't looking hard enough! "Hello, what's this?" Naruto questioned curiously, this was something he hadn't seen just yet. It dealt with a square yellow mushiest thing, with square pants, a red tie, big blue eyes, and two buck teeth.

**'Kit, what are you watching?'** The blond rose in eyebrow in question and scooted closer to the said television.

"I have no idea" It seemed like the yellow square thing was making something in a pineapple house, and that eventually making was a puppet. "Is this normal?" This wasn't making any sense, the sky was filled with flowers and fish seemed to wear clothes. "What am I looking at?" Just then Kisame walked in the ballroom.

"Hey Naur-chan what are you watching?" Naruto looked towards the shark man and then back towards the screen.

"I don't know" This made Kisame have a puzzled look on his face.

"Then why are you watching it?" The demon blond continued to watch the screen before him.

"Because it's weird, I've never seen anything like it" The blue colored Akatsuki sat right next to the demon and stared at the television at the moment every fish seemed to be dancing around and a some kind of squid thing was fighting a squid puppet. Now the squid was playing a clarinet while skipping.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen this either, is this new?" Kisame questioned to the blond.

"This is your television! How could you not know?" The demon questioned back.

"Hey the only thing I ever watch without being interrupted is Deadliest Warrior, Silent Library, and Tosh .O!" As they were about to continue to argue another had entered the room.

"Was is with all the noise?" It was Itachi, he at the moment was staring at the two who seemed to be glaring at each other.

"He started it!" They both yelled at the same time, the Uchiha sighed and rubbed the temples of his head. He knew this wasn't going to end well in any way.

"One at a time" Both Kisame and Naruto glared at each other.

"I was just sitting here watching this really weird show and Kisame comes in yelling all over the place!" The blond accused. (A/N: *Le gasp!* Naru-chan is such a little liar! XD)

"Me? You're the one who just started to yell from all over the place!" Itachi sighed; he had to put an end to this madness.

"Just change the channel" Naruto stared at his lover horrified.

"No! I need to know how this ends!" Just then both Deidara and Sasori along with Hidan were able to come in the room to hear the argument.

"It's just fish!" Kisame yelled.

"You're a fish!" Naruto shouted back at this time everyone that was in the room laughed and clapped over his statement. To say that was totally completely random.

"What's going on un?" Deidara asked after his laughter died down.

"I blame the television" Itachi stated coldly.

"Speaking of television My wife and kids is coming on un!" The older blond announced. Deidara grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Damn it! Now I'll never know what the show was called!" The Uchiha felt a little sorry for his little fox, he really seemed to set his mind on trying to figure out what the show was about and what it was called.

"The damn show was called SpongeBob square pants!" Hidan yelled everyone turned towards the immortal man and rose and eyebrow in question.

"How do you know this?" Sasori asked. This made Hidan blush a real red shade of color.

"Shut up!" Hidan said trying to stop the conversation.

"What time is it?" The raven haired man questioned.

"I think it's 6:11" Naruto answered, now this was something the blond had ever seen. Everyone I mean everyone including Itachi's eyes widens in shock and in a split second everyone yelled.

"We're missing South Park!" Quickly the channel was changed and the blond saw four little boys on the screen one wearing a green hat, the other red, another blue, while the last one was wearing to it seemed to the demon was a parka and it was colored orange.

_"Stupid little fourthies!"_ A boy with a very ugly face said as he and his friend's road their bikes towards the little boys.

"This is what you guys like to watch?" Naruto asked curiously.

_"Can Kyle come out and play?"_ The show was making the blond even more confused; this whole stuff with television was starting to puzzle him to no end.

**'Why don't you go out?'** Kyuubi suggested, the demon nodded in the good idea and walked out of the room Itachi quickly noted that his little blond stepped out and silently followed him as well. Naruto walked into the kitchen and was grabbing out two pots once the show was over they were all going to get hungry, the Uchiha noticed him and hugged him from behind.

"Naru-chan..." The raven haired man whispered, the blond felt chills go down his spine by his ghostly voice on his neck.

"A-aren't..y-you going t-to watch t-th-e show?" Naruto responded, the demon blushed by the contact of skin. The raven man began to kiss his neck, while his left hand started to unzip his cloak and travel up his shirt.

"A-ah!" Naruto moaned as he moved his head to the side to reveal more skin, Itachi's lips continued their activity while his right hand grabbed the demon's left that held a pot and made him drop it to the floor making a loud noise. "I-Ita-c-chan.. ah!" The blond tried to say.

"Sssh ...my little kitsune" The Uchiha responded as he slowly began to take the Akatsuki cloak off the little blond, mean while during Itachi's little menstruation's Naruto couldn't think correctly his mind started to get all foggy and fuzzy, he body was beginning to get very hot.

"A-a-ah ah ..more!" The little demon shouted, this made the Uchiha smirk.

"Very eager are we?" Itachi's right hand moved towards the demon's left nipple and started to squeeze it. Naruto gasped by the feeling that began to spring to life within his body. The Uchiha quickly turned the little blond's body and pushed it towards the counter; this made the little blond hiss in pain but was fastly forgotten by the pleasure that came out of nowhere. The raven man pulled up that fox's shirt and sucked on his pink ripped nipple while his left hand moved towards it's sibling that needed attention.

"Ah!" The blond started to pant, this feeling was to say incredible, he has never in his life ever felt this way. Itachi then moved his lips toward the demons and kissed him hungrily; Naruto opened his mouth by accident and felt the Uchiha's tongue run around every inch on the inside. The blond moaned which caused Itachi get very excited by the way his little fox was responding to his touches. The two parted away from each other in the need for air only to have a string of saliva to show that they were connected. Naruto breathed in heavily looking straight into Itachi's onyx eyes.

"Itachi ...?" The fox said hazy.

"Hmmm..?" The Uchiha questioned as his right hand began to grab his little fox's hair.

"W-what..what are you doing?" The little fox questioned.

_**'Haha, such a little whore'**_ A voice said in his head, immediately he knew this wasn't Kyuubi because his dad would never say such a thing.

"Ita-chan ...did you say something?" This made the Uchiha completely stop in his actions.

"No Naru-chan, I haven't said a thing" Naruto felt fucked up, he knew the moment was ruined, whatever that meant. "What did you think I said?" Itachi asked curious now.

"I uh..." Could he really say anything? The blond put his head to the side not wanting to look straight at his lovers eyes. The raven haired man narrowed his eyes and lifted the blond's chin with his right hand.

"Naruto.." The demon knew the Uchiha was serious.

"I thought... you called ...me a whore" The blond knew exactly who called him a whore but would Itachi really believe him? No he should just leave it as that right now, he didn't even know who Horo was, so it would be useless to try to explain to the Uchiha. Itachi in the other hand narrowed his eyes.

"I would never call you such a thing Naru-koi" Before the moment was totally ruined and now that the misunderstanding was clarified the Uchiha continued in his actions and started to kiss the blond's chest. This caused another moan to come out of his mouth. "Tell me Naru-koi..where were you?" The blond's mind was beginning to fog up once more and couldn't put Itachi's question together.

"A-ah..huh?" Was the demon's response. The Uchiha stopped for a moment and looked at his precious fox in the eyes.

"You weren't in my room when I came back, where were you?" Naruto panted as he tried to regain some air back in his lungs.

"Y-you..ah..weren-t th-there..I-I walk-ed ah in t-the ballroom" He explained himself. Itachi cupped the blond's face with both of his hands and kissed him. When they parted Naruto tried to breathe once more. "W-here..w-were yu-you?" A little trail of saliva started to travel down his mouth towards his chin. The Uchiha seemed to stare at the blond intensely.

"Leader-sama has just signed you and me a mission to go back to Konoha" And like a sudden car crash all the dizziness and fogginess that clouded the blond was no longer there, his blue eyes widen in shock with fear and confusion.

"W-why?" Itachi sighed, he knew his little fox wouldn't like the news and to say truth he was as shocked as his little koi was right now.

* * *

Flash Back

"Leader-sama what can I do for you?" The sat in darkness and the only thing that seemed to light up was his eyes.

"You and Naruto are assigned to a mission in Konoha" The Uchiha's eyes widen in shock, why were they going there? Though something in the raven haired man was telling him it might have to deal with his father's documents. "I doubt I have to tell you anything about your mission, because it includes your father" A swing and a hit.

"I understand, but if I may ask Leader-sama what do you plan to do with my otou-san's documents?" A smirk formed on the man's face but since it was really dark there was no way the Uchiha could tell.

"I will not use them, I intend to destroy them" This puzzled the raven.

"Excuse me Leader-sama?" The Uchiha dared to question.

"Uchiha-san you have no idea how dangerous and hectic it will become when those documents are found and read. This isn't the first time that this has happened" This made Itachi's eyes narrow, first time?

"Leader-sama are you trying to tell me that you predicted everything that has happened up till now?" This made the evil leader laugh.

"Of course I have Uchiha-san, every fourth child that is born within the Hokage line will always be used as a tool of destruction; Uzumaki-san isn't the first child to be conducted as an experiment, the minute Sasuke-san knows about Uzumaki-san's true purpose of living he will go back to that traitorous Ochimaru and will operate the indecent that happened 45 years ago come alive" Itachi's anger narrowed further, would his idiot little brother really go back? There was no way he would.

"Indecent?"

"Oh yes that's right, all of Konoha wanted to keep it a secret, let's open Pandora's Box shall we? During that time Konoha was in a need of a weapon so a man that ruled over the village at the time began to experiment on his loyal followers, a child named Yohan succeeded and he became the bio weapon the ruler finally needed. Though as the wars grew so did the animal instinct in Yohan and slowly the weapon he needed to create became his down fall. Thousands died and the child disappeared, many rumored that he became the Kyuubi No Kitsune when he infused with Uzumaki-san the animal instinct is under control but Orchimaru was involved if he gets his hands on the demon then ...may Kami help us all" At this point Itachi knew this was certainly important, he would get the document and destroy. "Are you planning to tell Naruto-san?" The Uchiha stared through the darkness; everything his leader just said was new to him.

"No Leader-sama, this will not happen again" The leader nodded.

"You leave tomorrow dawn" Itachi bowed and left the room. How was he going to explain this to his little fox? As he walked down the many halls he heard voices coming from the ballroom so he went to go investigate.

* * *

End of Flash

Now he was here in the kitchen with his little blond molesting him.

"There is something we must retrieve and destroy" Was Itachi's story and was sticking with it. "We leave tomorrow at dawn" The blond didn't really agree with this fact but this is the path he decided to choose and if his leader wanted this to happen then he guessed he had to return to Konoha.

* * *

*Alice typing*

Itachi: What are you doing?

Alice: Hmmm..? Oh typing chapter 10

Naruto: Already?

Alice: Hey when you have an idea you have an idea

Minho: The last time you had an idea it involved two cats, 12 water balloons and a leash.

*Itachi and Naruto gasped*

Both: You didn't

Alice: Okay, I didn't

Itachi: But you did!

Alice: You guys wanted me to answer that I didn't

Naruto: Your EVIL!

Alice: WHOA WHOA HEY HEY! I'm not evil, Seto Kiba's evil!

Minho: What does this have to do with Yu-gi-oh?

*Alice laughs*

Alice: I can't believe that's what they actually called it.

Naruto: It's better than Bleach, I mean who names a show after soap?

Itachi: Actually I have to disagree

Minho: I agree with Itachi

Naruto: Uh why?

Alice: Naturally your show is called Naruto when the whole seasons including fillers all contain information and drama about Sasuke and his clan, even Hinata has her own filler season! Your not important until Shippuden.

*Naruto's souls crushed*

Naruto: How could you say something like that?

Alice: Uh...how could I not?

Minho: Speaking of Sasuke

Alice: What? No one is speaking about Sasuke, who the fuck is talking about him?

Itachi: Appearantly Minho is

Alice: No we were speaking on how Seto Kiba is ALOT more evil than I am!

Naruto: Alright how is he evil!

Alice: Okay check this out! He was the one who made Dueling Acadamies which lead to Season two of Yu-gi-oh

Minho: Yea that Season was terrible

Alice: He was also the one who basically made Childern's card games on motorcycles

Itachi: I wanted to die

Alice: And plus he's like that stupid unlined ant from Adventure Time!

Naruto: Okay where's Sasuke now?

Minho: That's what I've been talking about!

Itachi: I don't have the slightest clue

Alice: He took drugs and ran away

Sos peoples whats does yous thinks? I need 10 reviews this time for me to continue and I'm very grateful for those who have been reading! Thank you very much! :D


	10. AN

Hello fellow readers! It is I Alice! Hahaha Yes I'm still very much alive and here apologizing to you all for not updating for ..what is it months? Perhaps even a year? Well I want to thank you all for your paitence; however, I was re-reading "If you really knew me you would know" and I was debitng whether or not to continue. You see I have been having time issues, I work,, manage school so that I can graduate, and finish off some college business before I get my classes and I don't seem to fit everything everywhere. I would like to thank my supporters and everyone who has read this story. If I get enough reviews with people still wanting to know what happens to little Naruto I will post up a VERY VERY LONG chapter of the next scene if not I will abandon all hope for this road.

Thank you once again

-Alice

Alice:Wow I feel bad

Naruto: Hey you're alive!

Alice: Oh shut up!

Sasuke: Where have you been?

Alice: EVERYWHERE!

Minho: So you're like jesus now?

Alice: I taste delicious

Naruto: What?

Itachi: The important thing is that you're back

Alice: Guess who's back, back back, back again, again, again, hahahahaha

Minho: Oh yea still crazy as ever

Alice: Oh YEA! XD


	11. Chapter 11

This is no longer going to be posted, this story has died so please leave it alone. Thank you :)


End file.
